le pouvoir de la béte et celle des ténèbres
by ombre176
Summary: une note d'explication
1. la moral des employeurs

Chapitre 3 : le trouble-fête n'est pas celui que l'on croit  
  
Le marchand et les gardes arrivèrent au village dans le courant de l'après- midi, la veille de la fête de bienvenue du nouvel Hokage. Le chariot fut arrêté à l'Hôpital près de la grande place qui servait de point de ralliement à toutes sortes de rassemblements Tandis d'un garde alla chercher Ibiki, 2 gardes emmenèrent le blessé aux urgences. Le docteur fut surprit des blessures de son patient.  
  
Docteur : «Mais que lui est-il arriver ? »  
  
Garde : «On ne sait rien sur lui, la seule chose que nous savons est qu'il était sur la route principale »  
  
Le docteur ausculta le blessé et lui mit de la pommade pour calmer ses brûlures.  
  
Docteur : «je suis sur qu'il ne passera pas la nuit... »  
  
Garde : «on devrait l'achever »  
  
Docteur : « oui, mais je suis docteur et mon devoir est de sauver des vies et non les raccourcis»  
  
Garde : «bon OK, alors on le laisse mourir dans son sommeil»  
  
Docteur : « même si nous ne savons pas qui il est, on lui doit le respect de le laisser mourir en paix »  
  
Le docteur fit sortir le garde et laissa l'adolescent dont la respiration était devenue plus calme se reposer, mais il savait qu'il mourait pendant la nuit.  
  
Ibiki qui fut mit au courant et arriva aussitôt. Il fut obligé de respecter l'avis du docteur mais demanda à voir le patient.  
  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit par les blessures de l'adolescent car elles lui rappelèrent ses méthodes d'interrogatoire.  
  
Apres avoir vérifié que les brûlures de l'homme ne soient une illusion et qu'il n'avait pas d'armes ou d'explosifs sur lui,  
  
Rassuré, il sortit de l'hôpital pour aller voir le conseil pour préparer le service de sécurité du lendemain pour la fête en l'honneur du nouvel Hokage.  
  
La nuit vint se répandit sur le village.  
  
L'obscurité s'installa dans la chambre où se trouvait le blessé.  
  
Et les ombres recouvrirent les brûlures puis elles commencèrent à recoller les chairs brûlées. En un instant le corps fut remis en état  
  
Il se réveilla l'instant d'après comme s'il revenait d'un cauchemar.  
  
On n'aurait pas cru il y a un instant qu'il était au seuil de la mort.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers une glace, regardant son reflet, il se passa ses doigts sur son visage quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.  
  
Interne : «il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Personne  
  
Il sentit une odeur de brûlé et vit le lit défait.  
  
Interne : « putain, encore un qui a cru être à l'hôtel et en plus s'est mit à fumer »  
  
Il remit le lit en état et sortit  
  
L'adolescent tomba du plafond en regardant la porte pour être sur que l'homme était parti et rangea son couteau, puis sans un bruit il sortit par la fenêtre pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.  
  
Quand Ibiki arriva à l'Hôpital de bon matin, il pensa au blessé de la veille. Si c'était un ninja, personne ne le pleurerait s'il devait mourir  
  
La vie d'un ninjas est par fois dure  
  
Ibiki vit le docteur de la veille.  
  
Ibiki : « salut Doc. Comment va notre patient d'hier»  
  
Docteur : « j'allais le voir, vous m'accompagnez ? »  
  
Ibiki : « mouais, j'ai rien à faire avant la fête de ce soir »  
  
Docteur : « A celle où tout le gratin sera ? »  
  
Ibiki : « oui, il aura du beau monde et les participants au test chunins »  
  
Docteur : « Au fait, ils sont devenus chunins oui ou non ? »  
  
Ibiki : « tu sais, on a eu d'autres choses à faire »  
  
Sur ces mots, le docteur ouvrit la porte et découvrit le lit vide et fait  
  
Docteur : « je savais bien qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit »  
  
L'interne passa juste à ce moment et vit le docteur.  
  
Interne : « Que faites-vous là docteur ? Il y a des patients qui vous attendent »  
  
Docteur : « oui je sais, au fait qu'avez-vous fait du corps du patient ? »  
  
Interne : « quel patient ?»  
  
Docteur : « quel patient ?! Celui qui était dans cette chambre, le grand brûlé ! »  
  
Interne : « mais docteur, il n'avait personne ici... »  
  
Ibiki et le docteur se regardèrent dans les yeux et on pouvait voir de la peur dans leurs regards.  
  
Ibiki : « merde !»  
  
Il sortit un sifflet et souffla dedans, l'instant d'après plusieurs chunins apparurent.  
  
Ibiki : « nous avons un intrus, trouvez-le ! »  
  
Ils fouillèrent toute la journée pour le retrouver mais tout ce qu'ils eurent comme indice était un garde du mur d'enceinte assommé.  
  
Ce qui eut pour conclusion que l'inconnu l'avait assommé pour s'enfuir du village. Bien que le conseil fût mis au courant de cet accident, la fête fut maintenue car son annulation entraînerait bien trop d'incidents entre les différents Clans, Des ambus furent donc envoyer pour accueillir le nouveau hokage.  
  
Tsunade et ses compagnons arrivèrent en fin de journée. Bien sur personne ne parla de l'incident à Tsunade et Jiraya.  
  
Le soir venu tous les chefs des différents clans et leurs héritiers, et les autres invités arrivèrent dans la tour de réception  
  
C'était une tour de couleur rouge à l'extérieur haute de 3 niveaux.  
  
Chaque niveau était décoré avec soin pour représenter le symbole de la feuille. Le premier niveau était celui ou se trouvait la piste de danse, les musiciens et la nourriture. Les 2 autres étaient de forme circulaire avec un trou au centre permettant de voir la piste à l'étage inférieur et aussi pour discuter autour d'une table sans attirer l'attention.  
  
La nouvelle Hokage arriverait plus tard dans la soirée car elle voulait régler certains détails auparavant.  
  
On retrouvait ici Naruto en train d'enchaîner bols de ramen sur bols tandis que Hinata l'observait de plus loin.  
  
Sasuke et Kakashi eux étaient encore a l'hôpital pour se reposer de leurs combats contre Itachi.  
  
Et les autres, Ino et compagnie, profitaient de la soirée.  
  
Sakura elle était assise au 1er niveau et observait les différentes personnes présentes.  
  
Sakura : « pst, tout le monde s'amuse alors qu'il y a peu on était attaqué par le village d'Oto et celui de Duna no kuni»  
  
Puis elle vu le père d'Hinata en grande discussions avec les notables du village.  
  
Sakura : « il essaie de renforcer sa position au sein du village, on a d'autres problèmes et lui ne pense qu'a sa position et a celle de son clan, heureusement tous ne sont pas comme lui »  
  
Son regard se tourna vers Hinata qui regardait Naruto manger.  
  
Sakura : « mais quel idiot celui-là, il ne voit rien ou quoi ? »  
  
Sakura, perdu dans ses pensées, heurta un homme et tomba par terre.  
  
Une main se tendit vers elle.  
  
?????: « Tout va bien ? »  
  
Sakura regarda l'homme qui lui tendait sa main.  
  
C'était un jeune homme de 15 ans, plutôt grand et mince avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux marron  
  
Il portait le costume traditionnel du ninja. Il prit délicatement le poignet de Sakura, l'aida à se relever puis commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Sakura : « attendez !»  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna avec la grâce d'un félin.  
  
Sakura : « je vous pris de m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors je ne vous ai pas vu »  
  
Homme : « ce n'est pas grave mais arrêtez de penser et amusez-vous »  
  
Sakura : « je sais mais je voulais aider une amie »  
  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Ten Ten étaient devenues de très bonnes amies quand Naruto était parti chercher Tsunade.  
  
Homme : « et c'est laquelle votre amie ? »  
  
Sakura montra Hinata du doigt  
  
Homme : « laisser moi trouver la suite, elle est amoureuse du gamin au manteau orange mais ne sait pas comment l'approcher ?»  
  
Sakura : « c'est exact »  
  
Homme : « bon laissez-moi faire »  
  
Sakura : « hein ? »  
  
Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit l'homme se dirigea vers un serveur et lui dit quelques mots. Le serveur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
Naruto avait fini son centième bol et s'apprêtait à en prendre un autre mais découvrit qu'il n'en restait plus un seul.  
  
Un serveur s'approcha de lui pour lui dire que l'on avait changé les bols de place et qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'autre coté de la salle  
  
Ni une ni deux, Naruto se dirigea vers le point stratégique mais fut stoppé par quelqu'un qui lui tomba presque dessus.  
  
Il l'attrapa en vol et découvrit que c'était Hinata.  
  
Naruto : « tout va bien Hinata ? »  
  
Hinata les joues rouges de confusion : « oui »  
  
C'est à ce moment là que les musiciens entreprirent de jouer un slow.  
  
Naruto : « Euh, tu veux danser ? »  
  
Hinata dont le cœurs commença à s'emballer : «oui»  
  
Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur la piste de danse et se mirent à danser l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux de leurs camarades.  
  
Tous pensèrent « enfin !!! »  
  
Sakura sourit de la chance de son amie mais eu une sombre pensée car elle espérait pouvoir un jour danser avec Sasuke.  
  
?????: « M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »  
  
Sakura regarda le jeune homme qui se tint devant elle et elle reconnu le jeune homme de tout à l'heure.  
  
Sakura : « pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse et dansèrent les bras tendus.  
  
Sakura : « Merci pour ton aide »  
  
Homme : « Mais je n'ai rien fait »  
  
Sakura : «Menteur, c'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que l'on change de place les bols de ramen et c'est aussi vous qui avez poussé Hinata sur Naruto »  
  
Homme : « je ne voulait pas qu'un visage aussi joli soit déformé par des soucis »  
  
Sakura resta sans voix, enfin quelqu'un lui disait que son visage était joli, et non qu'elle avait un front énorme.  
  
La musique s'arrêta et Sakura découvrit que le jeune homme avait disparu sans un bruit. Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le retrouva pas dans la foule. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Si elle avait levé la tête, elle l'aurait vu s'appuyer sur le balcon du 2 niveau en train de regarder la foule.  
  
Homme : « je ne reconnais personne, pourquoi je reste d'ici ?»  
  
Puis l'image de la fille aux cheveux rouges lui vint en mémoire.  
  
Homme : « je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça »  
  
Mais il entendit une étrange discussion entre 2 serveurs.  
  
Serveur 1 : « c'est bon, tu as eu le temps ?»  
  
Serveur 2 : « oui, quand elle boira le saké, elle mourra dans d'horribles souffrances, ce poison est très efficace. »  
  
Serveur 1 : « Ainsi notre maître sera vengé »  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour se mettre près des sorties de service.  
  
Homme l'air pensant : « mais de qui ils parlent ? Bah ce ne sont pas mes affaires »  
  
A ce moment là, tous les bruits cessèrent dans la salle.  
  
Le nouvel Hokage arriva, l'un des 3 senins : Tsunade  
  
Elle portait un kimono bleu ciel décoré du symbole de la feuille et était accompagnée par Jiraiya. Tout le monde s'écarta devant elle et elle se dirigea vers la tribune d'honneur  
  
Tsunade fit un discours où elle parla des changements ayant eut lieu et de ceux à venir, ainsi que de différents sujets divers et variés.  
  
A la fin de son discours, un serveur lui apporta un verre de saké. En prenant le verre elle dit :  
  
Tsunade : « Et je souhaite vivre longtemps pour vous diriger du mieux possible»  
  
Serveur : « oh oui, tu les dirigera pendant un minute »  
  
Tsunade porta le verre à ses lèvres mais il fut brisé par un kunaï lancé à partir du 2ème niveau.  
  
Tous les gardes se précipitèrent vers le Hokage pour le protéger de leurs corps tandis que Jiraya et d'autres genins se précipitèrent vers le lanceur.  
  
La panique gagna la foule qui s'enfuit par les sorties de secours en entraînant les apprentis dans leur course.  
  
Naruto essaya de protéger Hinata de la masse en grimpant sur le mur.  
  
Jiraya et les autres arrivèrent au 2ème niveau et découvrirent que le lanceur était un adolescent de 15 ans.  
  
Adolescent : « pourquoi lui ai-je sauver la vie alors que je ne la connaît même pas ? »  
  
Jiraya : « Ne bouge surtout pas ! » cria-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
  
Mais l'adolescent n'écouta pas, il chercha quelque chose dans la foule du regard et trouva ce qui cherchait.  
  
Il sauta et atterrit sur un serveur qui essayait de s'enfuir. Il le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de plume et se plaça derrière lui, lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.  
  
Adolescent : « Que personne ne bouge ! »  
  
Tsunade : « Faites ce qu'il dit ! »  
  
Il s'approcha du contenu du verre brisé qui était sur le sol et lui mit la tête dessus.  
  
Adolescent : « boit ! »  
  
Serveur : « je ne veux pas ! »  
  
Adolescent : « Alors dit la vérité ! »  
  
Serveur : « D'accord, d'accord, le saké était empoisonné avec un poison très rare et très efficace qui devait tuer le nouvel Hokage »  
  
Jiraya : « Alors tu a sauvé la vie de notre Hokage »  
  
L'adolescent lâcha le serveur et rangea son couteau. Tandis que les Ambus l'emmenait, Tsunade s'approcha de l'adolescent.  
  
Tsunade : « Tu m'as sauvé la vie ainsi que ce village, que désires-tu en échange de ton acte ? »  
  
Adolescent : « Je ne désire qu'une chose »  
  
Tsunade : « Laquelle ?»  
  
Adolescent : « Qui suis-je ? »  
  
Remerciement à ma béta lectrice babel pour son aide précieuse. 


	2. étrange marchandise pour le village de k...

Chapitre 2 étrange marchandise pour le village de Konoha  
  
« Halte » hurla un garde qui surveillait la route qui traversant la forêt qui emmenait au village caché de Konoha.  
  
Le marchand du arrêter son chariot en tirant sur les rênes pour que les chevaux peinant à le tirer s'arrêtent car l'homme ressemblait plus a une montagne qu'à un être humain, sans compter le poids de ses bijoux et autres parures. Sa richesse lui venait de ses dons de marchands mais aussi d'espion car quoi que de plus naturel d'un marchand énorme de ne surtout pas vouloir s'attirer d'ennuis de peur de sanglantes représailles mais il savant jouer sur ses relations pour collecter discrètement des renseignements basiques comme les dernier potins sur les différent villages shinobis et les clans importants.  
  
Marchand : « il se passe quoi pour que l'on me fouille aussi tôt ? » Garde : « nous fêtons l'arriver de notre nouveau Hokage alors les mesures de sécurité sont drastiques » Marchand : « quoi, quel nouveau Hokage ? » Garde attristé : « l'ancien est mort au combat contre l'ennemi » Marchand : « merde, mon meilleur client est mort. J'ai intérêt à me faire bien voir par le nouveau si je veux me faire payer un bon prix pour mes renseignements » Marchand : « j'ai quelque chose pour le nouvel Hokage » Garde : « tu dois me montrer ce que c'est pour que je te laisse passer » Marchand : « ok mais fais attention alors » Le garde fut surprit par cette remarque et tandis que le marchand allait à l'arrière de son chariot en roulant presque du ventre, il fit un signe discret pour prévenir ses compagnons cachés dans les arbres et sortit un kunaï de son étui Le marchand retira la bâche et on découvrit à coté des caisses et autres marchandises, le corps d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années qui ressemblait à un ninja avec ses vêtements noirs. Le garde monta dans le chariot pour examiner ce corps qui dégageait une odeur de brûlé. L'adolescent était encore en vie bien que son corps et une partie de son visage étaient brûlés ainsi que ses cheveux noirs où il vit une étrange cicatrice qui parcourait son front de façon horizontale. Garde : « il est en vie mais il respire à peine, tu là trouver où ? » Marchand : « il y à peine dix minutes sur la route principal, j'ai pensé que c'était un ninja de chez vous » Garde : « je ne pense pas que c'est l'un des nôtres car pour l'arrivée du nouvel Hokage, tous les ninjas, du genin au jounin sont obligés d'être là et on n'a pas eu de nouvelle sur un ninja disparu » Marchand : « alors c'est un ninja ennemi ou un renégat, ça va chercher dans les combien ? » Garde : « Du calme, rien ne prouve que c'est un ninja mais pour plus de sécurité, nous allons t'accompagner pour remettre ton prisonnier au service de Ibiki Morino »  
  
Le marchand frissonna car il connaissait de réputation Ibiki et que l'on disait que c'était l'un des pires sadiques du coin. Sur ces pensées qui glacerait le sang de plus d'un espion ou d'un marchand, il se mit rapidement à rêver de sa récompense et se dépêcha de regagner son siège pour repartir vers Konoha bien sur accompagné par le garde et une partie de ses compagnons toujours cachés mais prêts a bouger car s'il y s'agissait d'un espion ennemi, il pourrait tout faire pour s'enfuir.  
  
Marchand : « excusez ma curiosité mais qui est le futur Hokage ? » Garde : « c'est l'un des 3 senins du village et elle s'appelle Tsunade » 


	3. le troublefête n’est pas celui que l’on ...

Chapitre 3 : le trouble-fête n'est pas celui que l'on croit  
  
Le marchand et les gardes arrivèrent au village dans le courant de l'après- midi, la veille de la fête de bienvenue du nouvel Hokage. Le chariot fut arrêté à l'Hôpital près de la grande place qui servait de point de ralliement à toutes sortes de rassemblements Tandis d'un garde alla chercher Ibiki, 2 gardes emmenèrent le blessé aux urgences. Le docteur fut surprit des blessures de son patient.  
  
Docteur : «Mais que lui est-il arriver ? »  
  
Garde : «On ne sait rien sur lui, la seule chose que nous savons est qu'il était sur la route principale »  
  
Le docteur ausculta le blessé et lui mit de la pommade pour calmer ses brûlures.  
  
Docteur : «je suis sur qu'il ne passera pas la nuit... »  
  
Garde : «on devrait l'achever »  
  
Docteur : « oui, mais je suis docteur et mon devoir est de sauver des vies et non les raccourcis»  
  
Garde : «bon OK, alors on le laisse mourir dans son sommeil»  
  
Docteur : « même si nous ne savons pas qui il est, on lui doit le respect de le laisser mourir en paix »  
  
Le docteur fit sortir le garde et laissa l'adolescent dont la respiration était devenue plus calme se reposer, mais il savait qu'il mourait pendant la nuit.  
  
Ibiki qui fut mit au courant et arriva aussitôt. Il fut obligé de respecter l'avis du docteur mais demanda à voir le patient.  
  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit par les blessures de l'adolescent car elles lui rappelèrent ses méthodes d'interrogatoire.  
  
Apres avoir vérifié que les brûlures de l'homme ne soient une illusion et qu'il n'avait pas d'armes ou d'explosifs sur lui,  
  
Rassuré, il sortit de l'hôpital pour aller voir le conseil pour préparer le service de sécurité du lendemain pour la fête en l'honneur du nouvel Hokage.  
  
La nuit vint se répandit sur le village.  
  
L'obscurité s'installa dans la chambre où se trouvait le blessé.  
  
Et les ombres recouvrirent les brûlures puis elles commencèrent à recoller les chairs brûlées. En un instant le corps fut remis en état  
  
Il se réveilla l'instant d'après comme s'il revenait d'un cauchemar.  
  
On n'aurait pas cru il y a un instant qu'il était au seuil de la mort.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers une glace, regardant son reflet, il se passa ses doigts sur son visage quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.  
  
Interne : «il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Personne  
  
Il sentit une odeur de brûlé et vit le lit défait.  
  
Interne : « putain, encore un qui a cru être à l'hôtel et en plus s'est mit à fumer »  
  
Il remit le lit en état et sortit  
  
L'adolescent tomba du plafond en regardant la porte pour être sur que l'homme était parti et rangea son couteau, puis sans un bruit il sortit par la fenêtre pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.  
  
Quand Ibiki arriva à l'Hôpital de bon matin, il pensa au blessé de la veille. Si c'était un ninja, personne ne le pleurerait s'il devait mourir  
  
La vie d'un ninjas est par fois dure  
  
Ibiki vit le docteur de la veille.  
  
Ibiki : « salut Doc. Comment va notre patient d'hier»  
  
Docteur : « j'allais le voir, vous m'accompagnez ? »  
  
Ibiki : « mouais, j'ai rien à faire avant la fête de ce soir »  
  
Docteur : « A celle où tout le gratin sera ? »  
  
Ibiki : « oui, il aura du beau monde et les participants au test chunins »  
  
Docteur : « Au fait, ils sont devenus chunins oui ou non ? »  
  
Ibiki : « tu sais, on a eu d'autres choses à faire »  
  
Sur ces mots, le docteur ouvrit la porte et découvrit le lit vide et fait  
  
Docteur : « je savais bien qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit »  
  
L'interne passa juste à ce moment et vit le docteur.  
  
Interne : « Que faites-vous là docteur ? Il y a des patients qui vous attendent »  
  
Docteur : « oui je sais, au fait qu'avez-vous fait du corps du patient ? »  
  
Interne : « quel patient ?»  
  
Docteur : « quel patient ?! Celui qui était dans cette chambre, le grand brûlé ! »  
  
Interne : « mais docteur, il n'avait personne ici... »  
  
Ibiki et le docteur se regardèrent dans les yeux et on pouvait voir de la peur dans leurs regards.  
  
Ibiki : « merde !»  
  
Il sortit un sifflet et souffla dedans, l'instant d'après plusieurs chunins apparurent.  
  
Ibiki : « nous avons un intrus, trouvez-le ! »  
  
Ils fouillèrent toute la journée pour le retrouver mais tout ce qu'ils eurent comme indice était un garde du mur d'enceinte assommé.  
  
Ce qui eut pour conclusion que l'inconnu l'avait assommé pour s'enfuir du village. Bien que le conseil fût mis au courant de cet accident, la fête fut maintenue car son annulation entraînerait bien trop d'incidents entre les différents Clans, Des ambus furent donc envoyer pour accueillir le nouveau hokage.  
  
Tsunade et ses compagnons arrivèrent en fin de journée. Bien sur personne ne parla de l'incident à Tsunade et Jiraya.  
  
Le soir venu tous les chefs des différents clans et leurs héritiers, et les autres invités arrivèrent dans la tour de réception  
  
C'était une tour de couleur rouge à l'extérieur haute de 3 niveaux.  
  
Chaque niveau était décoré avec soin pour représenter le symbole de la feuille. Le premier niveau était celui ou se trouvait la piste de danse, les musiciens et la nourriture. Les 2 autres étaient de forme circulaire avec un trou au centre permettant de voir la piste à l'étage inférieur et aussi pour discuter autour d'une table sans attirer l'attention.  
  
La nouvelle Hokage arriverait plus tard dans la soirée car elle voulait régler certains détails auparavant.  
  
On retrouvait ici Naruto en train d'enchaîner bols de ramen sur bols tandis que Hinata l'observait de plus loin.  
  
Sasuke et Kakashi eux étaient encore a l'hôpital pour se reposer de leurs combats contre Itachi.  
  
Et les autres, Ino et compagnie, profitaient de la soirée.  
  
Sakura elle était assise au 1er niveau et observait les différentes personnes présentes.  
  
Sakura : « pst, tout le monde s'amuse alors qu'il y a peu on était attaqué par le village d'Oto et celui de Duna no kuni»  
  
Puis elle vu le père d'Hinata en grande discussions avec les notables du village.  
  
Sakura : « il essaie de renforcer sa position au sein du village, on a d'autres problèmes et lui ne pense qu'a sa position et a celle de son clan, heureusement tous ne sont pas comme lui »  
  
Son regard se tourna vers Hinata qui regardait Naruto manger.  
  
Sakura : « mais quel idiot celui-là, il ne voit rien ou quoi ? »  
  
Sakura, perdu dans ses pensées, heurta un homme et tomba par terre.  
  
Une main se tendit vers elle.  
  
?????: « Tout va bien ? »  
  
Sakura regarda l'homme qui lui tendait sa main.  
  
C'était un jeune homme de 15 ans, plutôt grand et mince avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux marron  
  
Il portait le costume traditionnel du ninja. Il prit délicatement le poignet de Sakura, l'aida à se relever puis commença à s'éloigner.  
  
Sakura : « attendez !»  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna avec la grâce d'un félin.  
  
Sakura : « je vous pris de m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors je ne vous ai pas vu »  
  
Homme : « ce n'est pas grave mais arrêtez de penser et amusez-vous »  
  
Sakura : « je sais mais je voulais aider une amie »  
  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Ten Ten étaient devenues de très bonnes amies quand Naruto était parti chercher Tsunade.  
  
Homme : « et c'est laquelle votre amie ? »  
  
Sakura montra Hinata du doigt  
  
Homme : « laisser moi trouver la suite, elle est amoureuse du gamin au manteau orange mais ne sait pas comment l'approcher ?»  
  
Sakura : « c'est exact »  
  
Homme : « bon laissez-moi faire »  
  
Sakura : « hein ? »  
  
Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit l'homme se dirigea vers un serveur et lui dit quelques mots. Le serveur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
Naruto avait fini son centième bol et s'apprêtait à en prendre un autre mais découvrit qu'il n'en restait plus un seul.  
  
Un serveur s'approcha de lui pour lui dire que l'on avait changé les bols de place et qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'autre coté de la salle  
  
Ni une ni deux, Naruto se dirigea vers le point stratégique mais fut stoppé par quelqu'un qui lui tomba presque dessus.  
  
Il l'attrapa en vol et découvrit que c'était Hinata.  
  
Naruto : « tout va bien Hinata ? »  
  
Hinata les joues rouges de confusion : « oui »  
  
C'est à ce moment là que les musiciens entreprirent de jouer un slow.  
  
Naruto : « Euh, tu veux danser ? »  
  
Hinata dont le cœurs commença à s'emballer : «oui»  
  
Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur la piste de danse et se mirent à danser l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux de leurs camarades.  
  
Tous pensèrent « enfin !!! »  
  
Sakura sourit de la chance de son amie mais eu une sombre pensée car elle espérait pouvoir un jour danser avec Sasuke.  
  
?????: « M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »  
  
Sakura regarda le jeune homme qui se tint devant elle et elle reconnu le jeune homme de tout à l'heure.  
  
Sakura : « pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour sur la piste de danse et dansèrent les bras tendus.  
  
Sakura : « Merci pour ton aide »  
  
Homme : « Mais je n'ai rien fait »  
  
Sakura : «Menteur, c'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que l'on change de place les bols de ramen et c'est aussi vous qui avez poussé Hinata sur Naruto »  
  
Homme : « je ne voulait pas qu'un visage aussi joli soit déformé par des soucis »  
  
Sakura resta sans voix, enfin quelqu'un lui disait que son visage était joli, et non qu'elle avait un front énorme.  
  
La musique s'arrêta et Sakura découvrit que le jeune homme avait disparu sans un bruit. Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le retrouva pas dans la foule. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Si elle avait levé la tête, elle l'aurait vu s'appuyer sur le balcon du 2 niveau en train de regarder la foule.  
  
Homme : « je ne reconnais personne, pourquoi je reste d'ici ?»  
  
Puis l'image de la fille aux cheveux rouges lui vint en mémoire.  
  
Homme : « je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça »  
  
Mais il entendit une étrange discussion entre 2 serveurs.  
  
Serveur 1 : « c'est bon, tu as eu le temps ?»  
  
Serveur 2 : « oui, quand elle boira le saké, elle mourra dans d'horribles souffrances, ce poison est très efficace. »  
  
Serveur 1 : « Ainsi notre maître sera vengé »  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour se mettre près des sorties de service.  
  
Homme l'air pensant : « mais de qui ils parlent ? Bah ce ne sont pas mes affaires »  
  
A ce moment là, tous les bruits cessèrent dans la salle.  
  
Le nouvel Hokage arriva, l'un des 3 senins : Tsunade  
  
Elle portait un kimono bleu ciel décoré du symbole de la feuille et était accompagnée par Jiraiya. Tout le monde s'écarta devant elle et elle se dirigea vers la tribune d'honneur  
  
Tsunade fit un discours où elle parla des changements ayant eut lieu et de ceux à venir, ainsi que de différents sujets divers et variés.  
  
A la fin de son discours, un serveur lui apporta un verre de saké. En prenant le verre elle dit :  
  
Tsunade : « Et je souhaite vivre longtemps pour vous diriger du mieux possible»  
  
Serveur : « oh oui, tu les dirigera pendant un minute »  
  
Tsunade porta le verre à ses lèvres mais il fut brisé par un kunaï lancé à partir du 2ème niveau.  
  
Tous les gardes se précipitèrent vers le Hokage pour le protéger de leurs corps tandis que Jiraya et d'autres genins se précipitèrent vers le lanceur.  
  
La panique gagna la foule qui s'enfuit par les sorties de secours en entraînant les apprentis dans leur course.  
  
Naruto essaya de protéger Hinata de la masse en grimpant sur le mur.  
  
Jiraya et les autres arrivèrent au 2ème niveau et découvrirent que le lanceur était un adolescent de 15 ans.  
  
Adolescent : « pourquoi lui ai-je sauver la vie alors que je ne la connaît même pas ? »  
  
Jiraya : « Ne bouge surtout pas ! » cria-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
  
Mais l'adolescent n'écouta pas, il chercha quelque chose dans la foule du regard et trouva ce qui cherchait.  
  
Il sauta et atterrit sur un serveur qui essayait de s'enfuir. Il le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de plume et se plaça derrière lui, lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.  
  
Adolescent : « Que personne ne bouge ! »  
  
Tsunade : « Faites ce qu'il dit ! »  
  
Il s'approcha du contenu du verre brisé qui était sur le sol et lui mit la tête dessus.  
  
Adolescent : « boit ! »  
  
Serveur : « je ne veux pas ! »  
  
Adolescent : « Alors dit la vérité ! »  
  
Serveur : « D'accord, d'accord, le saké était empoisonné avec un poison très rare et très efficace qui devait tuer le nouvel Hokage »  
  
Jiraya : « Alors tu a sauvé la vie de notre Hokage »  
  
L'adolescent lâcha le serveur et rangea son couteau. Tandis que les Ambus l'emmenait, Tsunade s'approcha de l'adolescent.  
  
Tsunade : « Tu m'as sauvé la vie ainsi que ce village, que désires-tu en échange de ton acte ? »  
  
Adolescent : « Je ne désire qu'une chose »  
  
Tsunade : « Laquelle ?»  
  
Adolescent : « Qui suis-je ? » 


	4. dans les méandres de l’âme et du corps

Chapitre 4 dans les méandres de l'âme et du corps  
  
L'après-midi a l'hôpital, Tsunade et différents médecins examinèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes l'adolescent qui avait sauvé la vie du nouvel Hokage. . On rechercha le complice du serveur qui avait participé au complot mais, malgré les recherches des Ambus, il avait disparu. On pense qu'il s'était caché quelque part dans le village.  
  
Jiraya attendit la fin de la consultation et quand Tsunade sortit avec les médecins, il lui apprit que le service de renseignement n'avait rien sur le fuyard, on pensait que ce n'était pas un ninja des autres villages mais il avait vu Ibiki qui pensait que c'était le type brûlé trouvé sur la route et que si c'était lui, il devait posséder une technique d'illusions parfaite car il l'avait berné, lui et les gardes.  
  
Puis Jiraya regarda dans la pièce et vit l'adolescent, torse nu assit sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le lointain.  
  
Tsunade : « son corps est en excellente santé à part sa blessure au front mais elle est bénigne. C'est son esprit qui m'inquiète, on dirait que la mémoire individuelle est comme bloquée, il m'a dit qu'il avait passer la journée où des son réveil à apprendre les us et coutumes du village »  
  
Jiraya : « Alors il doit posséder un grand sens de l'observation pour apprendre aussi vite mais pour le reste, on ne peut pas l'aider à ce souvenir de son passée»  
  
Tsunade : « peut-être avec la liaison des âmes »  
  
Jiraya : « tu es folle, tu sait très bien que si son esprit se trouve menacé alors il l'éliminera ton âme »  
  
Tsunade : « je pense que non car un esprit n'est puissant que lorsque l'on sait qui on est »  
  
Jiraya : « mais tu sais aussi que cette technique est fatigante pour les 2 personnes »  
  
Tsunade : « voila une bonne raison pour me reposer car depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas arrêté mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je garde de l'énergie pour soigner le sensei et les amis de Naruto »  
  
Tsunade proposa au jeune homme, sa solution pour explorer l'âme de celui- ci.  
  
Bien que doutant un peu de cette technique, il accepta  
  
Puis elle commença à faire des signes de la main et à la fin posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.  
  
Blanc, que du blanc, Tsunade se trouvait dans un monde où il n'avait que du blanc à perte de vue sauf une porte noire fermée.  
  
Tsunade pensa que cette porte représentait l'esprit prisonnier de l'adolescent et commença à l'approcher pour mieux l'examiner.  
  
La porte était massive et imposante mais elle était d'un style assez simple avec juste une poignée de fer.  
  
Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et découvrit l'adolescent recouvert d'une grande cape noire qui lui cachait le bas du visage  
  
Adolescent : « Je te conseille de ne pas ouvrir cette porte si tu veux pas que ton âme disparaisse. »  
  
Tsunade : « Qui es-tu ? »  
  
Adolescent : «Moi, je ne suis que le subconscient de cette personne. »  
  
Tsunade : « Alors si son subconscient me déconseille d'ouvrir cette porte, je trouverais la vérité sur toi d'une autre manière »  
  
Adolescent : « une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes. Tu oublieras tout quand tu sortiras de cet esprit »  
  
Tsunade : « quoi ? »  
  
Mais avant de pouvoir dire un mot, l'adolescent tendit une main et un vent violent propulsa Tsunade hors de l'esprit.  
  
Jiraya : « Tsunade ! Tsunade ! »  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Jiraya la tenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle était allongée au sol.  
  
Tsunade : « Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Jiraya : « Tu poses une drôle de question ! Ca fait 2 minutes que t'es dans les vapes ! »  
  
Tsunade : « Je ne me souviens de rien. »  
  
Jiraya posa délicatement Tsunade sur une chaise avant de vérifier son état  
  
Tsunade : « Tu es bonne mère-poule, je vais bien »  
  
Jiraya : « Tu es drôle. Tu tournes de l'œil et tu me dis que tout va bien »  
  
L'adolescent, voyant que l'on l'oubliait, demanda :  
  
Adolescent : « alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »  
  
Tsunade : « désolée mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »  
  
L'adolescent, effondré, se remit sur sa chaise.  
  
Adolescent : «Et dire que je ne sais même plus mon nom.... »  
  
Jiraya : « Si tu veux on peut t'appeller Kyo ou encore Masa en attendant que tu te souvienne de ton vrai nom. »  
  
L'adolescent réfléchit un court instant.  
  
Adolescent : « Ca marche je m'appelle Kyo ! »  
  
Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.  
  
Tsunade : « Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres patients à voir. »  
  
Jiraya : « Tu es folle, tu crois être en mesure d'aider quelqu'un dans ton état ? »  
  
Tsunade : « No problème, il me reste assez d'énergie pour soigner les autres puis après je te promets, je me repose. De plus, si je ne vais pas soigner son sensei et ses amis, Naruto va me bassiner jusqu'à que je le fasse. »  
  
Jiraya : « Bon plus tôt tu finis, mieux c'est pour tout le monde »  
  
Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Kyo avait remit un t-shirt et s'était endormi sur le lit aussitôt. Jiraya et Tsunade entendirent le bruit de sa chute sur le matelas et sourirent car il avait subit beaucoup d'épreuves dans une journée.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres chambres ou un Naruto surexcité les attendait.  
  
Tsunade soigna d'abord Kakashi qui avait subit pas mal d'attaques de la part d'Itachi et passa ensuite à Lee. Malheureusement, elle ne put le soigner. Sa colonne vertébrale était irrémédiablement touchée. Elle dut fatalement lui dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais pratiquer le tai-jutsu.  
  
Lee retint ses larmes devant Gai et l'Hokage.  
  
Tsunade allait sortir de la chambre quand elle fut prise de vertiges. Jiraya la retint juste a temps.  
  
Jiraya : « arrêtes, tu es trop épuisée pour continuer »  
  
Tsunade : « plus que Sasuke et puis je m'arrête, promis maman »  
  
Un interne vit la scène et se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de Sasuke.  
  
Sakura était au chevet du jeune homme en train d'attendre Tsunade, mais une pensée l'occupait, l'homme d'hier avec qui elle avait dansé.  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident car quand c'était arrivé, elle avait été entraînée dehors par la foule.  
  
Elle apprit plus tard que le nouvel Hokage avait été sur le point d'être assassinée mais que quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle aurait aimer savoir qui c'était pour pouvoir le remercier car, sans lui, Tsunade serai morte et personne n'aurait pu sauver Sasuke. La porte s'ouvrit et un interne apparu, il était là pour prévenir de l'arrivée de l'Hokage. Et à l'instant même, Naruto apparu sur le seuil suivit par Tsunade.  
  
Naruto : « Salut Sakura ! Regarde qui est là pour soigner le débile de service !»  
  
Il faillit se retrouver contre le mur frappé par Sakura mais la jeune fille était trop contente que Tsunade soit là pour soigner Sasuke.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke qui se réveilla à l'instant. Sakura était aux anges mais l'interne, qui était resté, sorti un kunaï et plongea sur Tsunade qui était trop épuisée pour réagir. Jiraya fut trop surpris pour réagir mais l'attaquant fut bloqué par une ombre qui l'entraîna à travers la vitre. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'en face. L'interne tourna la tête vers l'ombre et son visage refléta la haine et la rage.  
  
Interne : « Toi ! Encore dans nos pattes ! »  
  
Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Jiraya se tenaient devant la vitre brisée et regardait les 2 hommes qui se tenaient face à face.  
  
Ils virent l'interne tenant son kunaï et devant lui, se tenait Kyo, paraissant en forme malgré la liaison des âmes.  
  
Sakura en le voyant : « Mais c'est lu ! »  
  
Tsunade : « C'est mon ange gardien ou quoi ? »  
  
Naruto : « Je vais lui donner un coup de main ! »  
  
Mais avant que Naruto n'ai sauté Tsunade l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Tsunade : « Attends je veux voir comment il se bat. »  
  
Sakura : « Mais s'il n'est pas de taille contre lui ?! »  
  
Tsunade : « Jiraya, au moindre problèmes, tu interviens. »  
  
L'interne et Kyo se regardèrent durant une dizaine de minutes puis ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'interne était plus rapide que Kyo, il lança son kunaï vers le jeune homme.  
  
L'interne en profita pour passer derrière lui mais Kyo l'attaqua avec un coup de pied retourné qu'il reçut en plein visage, le propulsant en arrière de quelques mètres  
  
Interne : « Tu te défends bien mais contre moi, tu n'es rien ! »  
  
Et sur ses mots une chaîne sortit de chacune de ses manches et il les lança contre Kyo. Il eu du mal à les éviter car elles semblaient animée d'une volonté propre. Quand il bougeait les chaînes le suivaient mais il réussit à les bloquer avec son pied en le posant avec force sur le sol.  
  
L'interne eut un sourire et une chaîne se brisa, les autres revenant dans ses manches.  
  
Kyo : « Alors tu te rends ? »  
  
Interne : « Tu rêves. »  
  
La chaîne qui s'était brisé se reforma sous le pied de Kyo et le cloua au sol.  
  
Kyo : « Merde ! »  
  
L'interne avala une pilule et hurla : « Maintenant meurs ! »  
  
Jiraya sauta mais l'interne était devenu trop rapide pour lui à cause de la pilule qu'il avait ingérée et lança ses chaînes vers Kyo qui restait sans bouger. qui ne pouvait bouger.  
  
Kyo : « Alors je vais mourir comme ça ? Bah personne ne me pleurera... »  
  
Mais un flot d'images surgit dans ses pensées comme si ses souvenirs voulaient revenir dans sa tête.  
  
Il vit une ombre massive se tenant devant lui et lui disant dans un étrange langage :  
  
Ombre : « alors tu as abandonné, tu ne seras rien d'autre d'un perdant ! »  
  
Kyo : « NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! »  
  
L'interne fut surprit mais continua son attaque alors qu'un nuage noir apparu près de la main droite de Kyo.  
  
Sakura : « Arrêtez-les ! »  
  
Soudain, un éclair aveugla toutes les personnes regardant le combat.  
  
Quand la vue leur revint, il purent voir l'interne derrière Kyo, lui tournant le dos, ses chaînes encore sorties.  
  
Jiraya arriva près de l'interne et voulut lui coller un coup de poing mémorable.  
  
Mais il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de lui quand un flot de sang sortit du ventre de l'homme et que les chaînes se brisent dans un fracas de métal explosant.  
  
Interne dans un dernier souffle : « C'est... c'est impossible ! Mes chaînes sont les plus solides au monde ! »  
  
Puis il s'écroula tandis que Kyo se tournait vers Jiraya qui était encore sous le choc du corps de l'interne Il vit que Kyo tenait une sorte d'épée.  
  
Pas un katana mais une épée de forme étrange dont la lame était le plus surprenante. C'était une lame noire comme les ténèbres. Un autre fait aussi surprenant était le visage de Kyo. Il ne transparaissait plus aucun sentiment à travers ses traits et dans ses yeux, se trouvait le regard d'un tueur  
  
Un remerciement spécial pour Babel qui fait un travail formidable. 


	5. Les étranges connaissances de Kyo

Chapitre 5 : Les étranges connaissances de Kyo  
  
Une semaine avait passé depuis l'accident à l'hôpital, Kyo la passa dans la demeure de Tsunade qui voulait le remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie 2 fois. De plus, elle souhaitait le protéger car d'étranges rumeurs couraient sur lui depuis son combat contre l'interne, où certaines personnes avaient vu la manière dont il l'avait tué  
  
Pour l'occuper, Tsunade lui apprit, pendant son temps libre, des jutsus de base comme les illusions et autres techniques. Il les maîtrisa en à peine 3 jours ce qui la surpris fortement, ainsi que Jiraya, car même une personne possédant le Sharigan aurait mis normalement une semaine pour accomplir cela.  
  
En parlant de Sharigan, Sasuke et Kakashi s'entraînaient ensemble pour essayer de contrer les techniques d'Itachi, alors que Jiraya avait pris en main l'entraînement de Naruto et de Sakura. La jeune fille essayait de voir Kyo dès qu'elle le pouvait mais elle n'y arrivait pas car il disparaissait à chaque fois.  
  
Bien que Tsunade lui aie proposé devenir membre du village en lui donnant une protection frontale avec le symbole de la feuille, Kyo refusa gentiment car il ne savait rien de lui-même et préférait attendre un peu avant de se décider.  
  
Et lorsque l'Hokage dirigeait le village, Kyo allait s'entraîner dans la forêt. Souvent, quand il se trouvait sur le chemin en direction de la forêt, les gens s'écartaient de son chemin car, parmi les rumeurs, l'une disait qu'il était un fou capable de tuer de sang froid femmes et enfants si on le regardait de travers.  
  
Mais cette solitude ne semblait pas le déranger comme s'il y était habitué depuis longtemps.  
  
Dans la forêt, Kyo pouvait s'entraîner à ses différentes techniques de combat sans crainte de blesser quelqu'un.  
  
Il comprit comment faire pour faire apparaître son épée et ensuite comment faire apparaître d 'autres armes, comme des couteaux. Mais elles étaient toujours de couleurs ébène et apparaissaient avec une épaisse fumée noire.  
  
Mais aussi, il réussit à changer de vêtements d'un claquement de doigts. Par exemple, il pouvait se vêtir de vêtements en pures soies ou d'autres avec des armures en métal ultra résistantes cachées dans les fibres des habits.  
  
A la fin, il décida de porter des vêtements spéciaux qu'il fit apparaît sur lui.  
  
Un ensemble qui ressemblait aux tenus des ninjas avec un bandeau noir sur le front pour cacher sa cicatrice et une cape noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des jambes et qui se fermait entièrement lui cacher le bas du visage.  
  
Apres une dizaine de jours à habiter chez Tsunade, Kyo préféra partir pour lui éviter des problèmes car il savait que les notables essayaient d'avoir plus de pouvoirs sur le village en utilisant sa présence chez Tsunade comme prétexte. Mais elle essaya de le retenir en lui signalant qu'il n'avait nul par d'autre où aller.  
  
Kyo : « je suis d'accord avec vous, personne ne veut d'un fou chez lui mais je vais dans la forêt alors pas d'inquiétude »  
  
Tsunade : « Mais... »  
  
Kyo : « je vous remercie pour votre aide mais je suis devenu une gêne pour vous. Je ne le supporte pas alors je préfère partir. »  
  
Tsunade n'eut rien à dire, elle lui donna un peu d'argent puis le regarda partir dans la nuit sans lune. Mais avant que la lumière du hall de la demeure n'éclaire plus son corps, il se tourna et fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir avant de disparaître dans les ombres.  
  
Le matin suivant.  
  
L'équipe 8 arriva près des abords de la forêt, elle était comme toujours composé de Hinata Hyuga, de Kiba et son chien Akamaru et de Shino. Ainsi que de leur sensei, Kurenai.  
  
Et bien que Shino ait passé le dernier examen de chuunins, l'épreuve fut annulée par l'attaque surprise de Oto et Suna no kuni. ils devaient donc continuer les missions de classe C.  
  
Bien que 1 mois et demi soit passé, Hinata souffrait encore du traitement infligé par Neji mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
Elle essayait de faire le moins d'effort possible mais elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour son équipe. Même Kurenai avait essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais elle avait refusé tout net.  
  
Alors son sensei essayait de ne pas la forcer mais c'était sans compter le trop plein d'énergie de Kiba.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent près de la forêt, ils s'assirent et discutèrent de la fête de bienvenue. Kiba taquina Hinata sur sa danse avec Naruto, la jeune fille rougit alors que Shino restait de marbre.  
  
Kurenai arriva à l'heure à la clairière où il avaient rendez-vous. Elle avait décidé que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui porterait sur le combat à main nue.  
  
On décida des combats. Kiba contre Shino ensuite Kiba contre Hinata et pour finir Hinata contre Shino  
  
Le premier combat commença, Kiba utilisa sa vitesse pour désorienter Shino en courant tout autour de lui mais le jeune homme utilisa ses insectes volants pour aveugler l'homme-chien, qui courut droit dans un arbre et le heurta avec violence. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la forêt et une masse noire tomba de l'arbre pour s'échouer dans un buisson.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard, on entendit :  
  
Inconnu : « Putain de merde, moi qui pensait être tranquille, qui est l'idiot qui cogne les arbres sans regarder si y'a du monde dedans ? » En sortant du buisson.  
  
Kiba : « Euh, c'est moi je suis désolé »  
  
Inconnu : « Tu peut pas faire attention, merde, moi qui dormait tranquillement mais non, il faut qu'un aveugle fonce dans l'arbre où je suis ! Bon c'est pas la peine de continuer à gueuler.puisque l'on est au niveau des présentations, je me présente, je m'appelle Kyo. »  
  
La sensei et les trois genins étaient méfiants car l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était habillé comme un ninja mais ne portait pas le bandeau du village.  
  
Kyo vit leurs visages et comprit toute suite.  
  
Kyo : « j'ai le droit d'être ici, si vous pensez que je suis un ennemi, allez demandez à Tsunade, elle vous confirma mes dires »  
  
Kurenai : « Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes celui qui a sauvé l'Hokage, c'est bien ça ? »  
  
Kyo : « Oui c'est moi. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »  
  
Kurenai : « Quand même... à oui, je suis désolée, je me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Kurenai Yuhi et voici mes élèves »  
  
Elle présenta ensuite les 3 genins qui se tenaient derrière elle.  
  
Kyo : « Que faites-vous ici ? je pensait avoir trouvé un coin tranquille pour dormir »  
  
Kurenai : « Je les entraîne au combat au corps à corps. »  
  
Kyo : « je peut regarder ? »  
  
Kurenai : « Bien sur ! »  
  
Ce fut alors le tour de Kiba et Hinata de combattre.  
  
Ils tenaient face à face puis commencèrent à s'échanger quelques coups. Mais rien de bien dangereux. On voyait que Kiba jouait sur la vitesse et la force alors qu'Hinata était plus basée sur la précision. Mais à la fin Kiba perdit toute mesure de l'entraînement et commença à frapper comme pour un vrai combat. Et ce qui devait arriver. Avant que Kurenai ne puisse intervenir pour l'arrêter, il fut déjà trop tard, Kiba avait frappé trop fort sur un point de l'estomac de la jeune fille, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer des dégâts sur les organes internes.  
  
Hinata s'écroula à terre en crachant du sang, Kiba comprit son erreur et se précipita vers son amie que Kurenai allongea dans l'herbe pour la soigner. Kyo et Shino s'approchèrent alors qu'Hinata continuait de cracher du sang.  
  
Kurenai : «Hinata, je t'en pris, reste avec nous !!! Merde ses organes sont touchés et elle risque sûrement de mourir si on essaye de la bouger. »  
  
Kiba comprit son geste et commença à pleurer. Shino, de son coté, laissa paraître un vague sentiment de tristesse. Hinata avait toujours été comme une sœur pour eux et ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle les attristait.  
  
Kyo s'accroupit pour regarder l'état de la jeune fille mais il savait qu'elle était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.  
  
Kurenai : « il ne reste plus rien à faire... »  
  
Quand il entendit ces mots, des images lui apparurent comme lors de son combat contre l'assassin à l'hôpital, mais cette fois l'ombre était plus mince et lui dit :  
  
Ombre : « Rien n'est impossible pour toi. »  
  
Puis il se rendit compte qu'il savait quoi faire sans savoir comment il le savait.  
  
Il se concentra et appuya ses mains sur le corps de Hinata qui continuait à cracher du sang. Puis, soudain, une lumière apparu dans ses mains pour continuer à se répandre dans le corps de la jeune Hyuga.  
  
A la fin, la lumière disparut et elle arrêta de cracher du sang.  
  
Kurenai : « que s'est-il s'est passé ? »  
  
Kyo : « Ne posez pas de questions et emmenez-la à l'hôpital ! »  
  
Kurenai prit Hinata dans ses bras et partit en direction de l'hôpital tandis que les autres le regardaient avec la bouche ouverte.  
  
Kyo : « Pas de commentaires si vous plait, et par pitié fermez la bouche, on dirait que vous voulez gober les mouches, bien que l'un de vous ne soit sûrement pas dérangé par ce fait »  
  
Dans l'après-midi, à l'hôpital, les médecins de la famille Hyuga examinèrent Hinata pendant 3 heures.  
  
Naruto et ses amies, Sakura, Ten Ten et Ino arrivèrent quand ils apprirent dans quelle état était la jeune fille.  
  
Ils essayaient de réconforter Kiba qui s'en voulait à mort de l'état d'Hinata. qui s'en voulait à mort puisqu'il était la cause de son état.  
  
Kyo en voyant Sakura arriver eut juste le temps de changer l'apparence de son visage.  
  
Kurenai ne comprit pas pour quoi il avait changé d'apparence et pour lui demander, elle réussit à envoyer tout les genins au café de l'hôpital. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kyo  
  
Kurenai : « Pourquoi as-tu changé d'apparence quand ils sont arrivés ? »  
  
Kyo : « J'ai mes raisons pour cela, et au fait quand on vous demandera ce qui s'est passé, je vous pris de ne rien dire au sujet de la lumière qui est sortie de mes mains. vous dirait Pourrez-vous dire que je passait par hasard et que je possédait une pommade spécial qui peut soigner toutes les blessures ? car je ne veux pas répondre à des questions dont j'ignorerais la réponse, je vous en prie  
  
Kurenai resta songeuse. Lorsque l'un des médecins sortit, Kyo alla chercher les autres au café. A leurs retour, ils virent le médecin en grande discussion avec Kurenai puis retourner dans la chambre d'Hinata.  
  
Kurenai : « C'est bon, elle s'en sortira et de plus, il n'y a plus aucune traces laissées par Neji sur son corps »  
  
Kyo, en entendant cela, regarda ses mains en pensant à ce matin.  
  
Kyo : « Quelle puissance je possède encore ? »  
  
Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : «Mais comment est-ce possible qu'elle n'ai plus aucune blessure ? »  
  
Kyo : « La pommade que je possédais est très efficace contre toutes sortes de blessures, qu'elle soient externes ou internes.»  
  
Sakura : « Mais, au fait, qui êtes-vous et comment possédez-vous une pommade aussi efficace ? »  
  
Kyo : « Moi, je ne suis qu'un lointain voyageur qui est ici pour affaire personnelles. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois me trouver un abri dans la forêt pour la nuit, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'auberge. »  
  
Naruto : « Quoi, tu dors dehors avec le froid qu'il fait ? A ça non, tu vas dormir chez moi, il y a bien assez de place pour un invité. »  
  
Kyo : « Mais tes parents ont peut-être leurs mots à dire. »  
  
Tout le monde, entendant cela, se tourna vers Naruto pour voir comment il allait réagir. Naruto eut le visage assombri pendant quelques instants mais il retrouva son humeur joyeuse.  
  
Naruto : « Pas de problème, je suis orphelin. Je vis donc seul alors avoir un invité ne me pose aucun problème »  
  
Kyo, avec un sourire : « Super mais avant j'ai une chose à faire »  
  
Il annula le sort d'apparence et Sakura resta stupéfaite. Se tenait devant elle, l'homme qu'elle essayait de voir depuis la fête.  
  
Sakura, pensant : « Il maîtrise bien les illusions, je n'ai rien remarqué. »  
  
Avant que Sakura ne puise dire quoi que ce soit, Kyo et Naruto étaient partis sans dire un mot, surtout Kyo qui semblait pressé de partir.  
  
Appartement de Naruto, le soir.  
  
Naruto ouvrit la porte de son appartement et Kyo entra. L'appartement était composé d'un couloir blanc qui m'emmenait vers un petit salon où se trouvait un canapé et 2 chaises autour d'une table basse. De là, on pouvait aller soit dans la chambre de Naruto, soit vers la cuisine et la salle de bains. La cuisine possédait le strict nécessaire pour cuisiner avec un frigo et un four tandis que, dans la salle de bain, se trouvaient une baignoire et des WC. Kyo ne remarqua aucune photo de la famille de Naruto sauf une où étaient représentés le blond avec son équipe et son sensei sur la tête de lit.  
  
Kyo : « il a du vivre seul depuis l'enfance, si c'est pas malheureux... »  
  
Naruto : « tu veux manger ? j'ai des ramens instantanés et rien d'autres. »  
  
Kyo tourna la tête vers Naruto et eut une drôle d'impression mais ne dura pas longtemps  
  
Kyo : « Ouais si tu veux. »  
  
Tandis qu'ils prenaient leur repas, ils discutèrent de leur vie. Kyo du lui dire la vérité sur le fait qu'il était amnésique. Naruto comprit et ne posa aucune autre question. Pour étendre l'atmosphère, il lui raconta son rêve de devenir Hokage, ce que Kyo encouragea bien qu'il n'ai aucun rêve pour lui-même  
  
A la fin Kyo et Naruto se mirent d'accord pour que Kyo prenne le lit de camp qu'il sortit d'un placard.  
  
Kyo : « Pourquoi, tu m'as invité chez toi, Naruto ? »  
  
Naruto : « Tu as sauvé la vie d'Hinata et pour ça, tu mérites un coup de main. Bon demain, c'est jours de repos alors si tu veux, on peut s'entraîner tous les deux. »  
  
Puis ils s'endormirent chacun de leur coté mais vers 11 heures du soir, on entendit des coups sur la porte, Kyo se réveilla et regarda l'heure.  
  
Kyo : « Naruto, il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte ! »  
  
Kyo qui n'entendit aucune réaction dans la chambre, se leva et découvrit Naruto en train de dormir la tête en bas et en ronflant fort.  
  
Kyo : « Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend être un ninja, il a un sommeil de plomb. »  
  
Les coups sur la porte continuaient à se faire entendre, Kyo voyant Naruto dormir, n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte pour dire à la personne qui frappait de revenir plus tard, vers 8 heures du matin plutôt que vers 11 du soir.  
  
Quand il ouvrit la porte il faillit tomber à la renverse car se tenait devant lui un gars avec un costume ridicule. Il avait une coupe au bol et des sourcils énormes. Puis il vit le même stéréotype, mais en plus petit, et avec des bandages autour des bras, qui se tenait en salut militaire.  
  
Gai : « Bonsoir je m'appelle Gai et lui c'est mon élève Lee Rock. »  
  
Kyo en se frottant les yeux : « Et moi c'est « envie de dormir » alors bonne nuit ! »  
  
Il allait refermer la porte quand Gai la bloqua  
  
Gai : « Je suis désolé pour l'heure, mais je viens de revoir Kurenai et elle m'a parlé de ta pommade miracle »  
  
Kyo : « Et merde, tout le village va être au courant, et moi j'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite. »  
  
Gai en voyant la tête de Kyo : « Ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'en a parlé qu'à ses meilleurs amis ! »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, vous croyez me rassurer... Bon c'est quoi le problème ? »  
  
Gai parla du problème de Lee.  
  
Kyo : « Bon entrez, je vais le soigner. »  
  
Gai, en prenant une pose bizarre et en hurlant : « Allez Lee, on y va ! »  
  
Lee : « Oui monsieur ! »  
  
Kyo : « Pas si fort, il y en a qui dorme »  
  
Gai et Lee entrèrent dans l'appartement avec la grâce d'une tortue. Lee s'installa sur une chaise.  
  
Kyo examina le dos de Lee et arriva à une conclusion.  
  
Kyo : « Tu ne t'es pas raté toi ! »  
  
Gai : « Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose alors ? »  
  
Kyo : « Oui je peux faire quelque chose, mais avant vous aller dans la salle de bain. »  
  
Gai : « Hein, pourquoi ? »  
  
Kyo : « Parce que ma pommade est spéciale donc elle est cachée quelque part alors je préférerait qu'elle reste cachée dans un endroit encore secret. »  
  
Gai en montrant son pouce levé : « d'accord ! »  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et on entendit le verrou.  
  
Kyo : « Quant à toi, tu fermes les yeux et pas de questions »  
  
Lee ferma les yeux et Kyo se concentra et lui toucha le dos, la lumière apparut dans ses mains et il les colla le long de la colonne vertébrale  
  
Lee tomba dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Kyo : « Vous pouvez sortir. »  
  
Gai sortit de la salle de bain et demanda :  
  
Gai : « Alors ? »  
  
Kyo : « La pommade lui a réparé la colonne et aussi renforcé mais pour l'heure, évitez-lui de faire de grands efforts sur son dos pendant 2 ou 3 jours »  
  
Gai, les larmes aux yeux : « Merci, merci ! »  
  
Kyo : « Bon c'est par tout, mais moi j'ai envie de dormir. »  
  
Gai : « Je comprends alors je vous dis bonne nuit. »  
  
Gai prit Lee dans ses bras puis je dirigea vers la porte que Kyo ouvrit.  
  
Kyo : « Et surtout vous n'oublier pas ce que j'ai dis. Allez bonne nuit »  
  
Kyo ferma la porte sans attendre de réponse et alla se recoucher. Et quand il allait s'endormir, des coups se firent entendre de nouveau à la porte. Kyo se releva et pensa :  
  
Kyo : « Si c'est encore lui, je l'étrangle ! Et Naruto il est mort ou quoi ? »  
  
Mais des ronflements qui venaient de la chambre prouvaient le contraire.  
  
Kyo alla encore ouvrit la porte et vit une chose bizarre.  
  
Kyo : « C'est la loi des séries ou quoi ? »  
  
Se tenait devant lui un homme assez grand avec un masque sur la bouche, un bandeau sur l'œil et des cheveux en hérisson.  
  
Il tenait sur son épaule le corps d'un gamin ligoter en train de gigoter et bâillonner  
  
Kakashi : « Bonsoir je suis le sensei de Naruto et lui c'est Sasuke. »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, oui il m'avait parlé de vous. Vous arrivez toujours en retard, mais là je pense vous avez battu votre record, et quant à lui il le prend pour son rival de toujours. Bon je crois deviner, vous voulez que je l'examine ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouais »  
  
Kyo : « Je vais peut dire une connerie, mais pourquoi il est attaché ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Il ne voulait pas venir vous voir. »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, je suis pas médecin, alors s'il ne veut pas, je ne vais pas le forcer. »  
  
Kakashi : « Je vous demande juste votre avis sur une marque. »  
  
Kyo : « De mieux en mieux... quelle marque ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Cette marque. »  
  
Il rentra dans l'appartement, posa le gamin sur une chaise et lui montra une marque sur son cou.  
  
Kyo s'approcha de Sasuke mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et essaya de le frapper avec ses pieds liés  
  
Kyo : « Vous le tenez pour que je puisse voir ? »  
  
Alors Kakashi lança un jutsu d'immobilisation et le gamin arrêta de bouger, ce qui permis a Kyo de voir l'étrange marque qu'il portait. Elle représentait 3 flammes entourées d'un cercle  
  
Kyo : « C'est un sceau d'absorption, pas l'un des plus puissants donc il sera facile de l'enlever. »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ? »  
  
Kyo : « Pas de questions, ici c'est moi qui les pose. Et j'en ai une à poser à Sasuke. »  
  
Kakashi : « Laquelle ? »  
  
Kyo : «Veut-il la retirer ? Car c'est une marque dont vous croyez qu'elle vous fournit un surplus d'énergie alors que l'énergie qu'elle vous donne est à vous. Elle ne fait que sortir l'énergie cachée de chacun et en envoie une partie à celui qui l'a posé. En bref, elle vous affaiblit et renforce l'énergie du poseur, c'est compris ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Euh, oui »  
  
Kyo retira le bâillon du gamin qui ne hurla pas.  
  
Kyo : « Alors ta réponse ? »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu dis la vérité ? »  
  
Kyo : « Tu ne me croit pas alors quand tu utilise le sceau, l'énergie que tu utilise ne te semble-t-elle pas familière ? »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu as raison, je veux qu'on me retire cette marque maudite ! »  
  
Kyo : « Encore une chose, comment vous a-t-il posé le sceau ? »  
  
Sasuke lui raconta sa raconte avec Orochimaru. A la fin Kyo parla à voix basse :  
  
Kyo : « Donc l'encre s'est mélangée avec de la salive, je pense pouvoir trouver les herbes nécessaires dans la forêt »  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir mais se tourna vers Sasuke et Kakashi.  
  
Kyo : « je reviens »  
  
Puis il disparu dans la nuit.  
  
Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un sac rempli d'herbes. Quand il rentra, il vit que Sasuke et Kakashi l'attendaient avec une autre personne, une femme.  
  
Kyo : « Au non, encore et en plus je sens qu'elle est là pour se faire soigner... Et moi je dors quand ? »  
  
Kyo vit quand même qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.  
  
Femme : « Bonsoir je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi »  
  
Kyo : « Et moi c'est Kyo, et vous venez vous faire soigner, c'est ça ? »  
  
Anko : « Oui. »  
  
Kyo : « C'est quoi votre problème, une blessure ou un sceau maléfique ? »  
  
Anko : « Deuxième choix. »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, si c'est pour la même chose que lui, je vous demande d'attendre. »  
  
Anko : « Pas de problème »  
  
Kyo se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara une sorte de pommade verte puis la tendit vers Sasuke et Anko.  
  
Kyo : « Ceci permet d'effacer la marque mais c'est vous qui devez l'appliquer sur votre sceau. »  
  
Sasuke et Anko prirent chacun un peu de pommade et commencèrent à l'appliquer sur leur peau puis ils tombèrent dans un lourd sommeil.  
  
Kakashi : « Il s'est passé quoi là ? »  
  
Kyo : « Rien, la pommade a bien réagit car sinon ils auraient hurlé, vous me donnez un coup de main pour les coucher ici ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Pourquoi ici ? »  
  
Kyo : « Il faut laisser le temps à la pommade d'agir donc il ne faut pas les déplacer de beaucoup. »  
  
Sur ces mots, ils mirent Anko dans le lit de camp et Sasuke dans le canapé.  
  
Kakashi : « Merci et à demain. »  
  
Et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Kyo regarda la pièce et ne trouva pas une place pour se coucher. Il regarda ensuite l'heure.  
  
Kyo : « 3 heures du matin... Bon il ne reste que la baignoire... »  
  
Enfin il pu s'endormir tranquille dans la baignoire de Naruto après y avoir apporté une couverture et des oreillers.  
  
Il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde était venu dans la nuit pour le voir. Il découvrit le lendemain que c'étaient des blessures impossibles à guérir même pour Tsunade. Et pour ce qui est des sceaux, ils voulaient découvrir leurs véritables utilisations. Et, de plus, ils étaient trop impatients pour attendre le lendemain pour venir le voir.  
  
Vers 8 heures du matin. On refit du bruit à la porte et c'était votre serviteur Kyo qui était aller l'ouvrir, frais comme un gardon.  
  
C'était le facteur qui avait un rouleau pour messieurs Kyo et Naruto. Ce qui le surpris était l'adresse de l'expéditeur.  
  
La famille Hyuga 


	6. la demande de la famille Hyuga

Chapitre 6 : la demande de la famille Hyuga  
  
Kyo signa le reçu puis referma la porte pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour 4 personnes  
  
Il alla dans la cuisine où il posa le rouleau sur la table.  
  
Puis ouvrit le frigo et n'y découvrit que des sachets de Ramens et des packs de lait. Kyo en prit un et regarda la date limite.  
  
Kyo : « La vache, il est périmé depuis 2 semaines, on a l'estomac blindé avec ça ! »  
  
Kyo mit le pack dans une poubelle et se mit à fouiller dans les placards pour trouver autre chose à manger que des ramens ou des aliments dont la date n'était pas dépassée mais peine perdue. Il allait laisser tomber quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas cherché sous l'évier. Il chercha et trouva quelque chose, pas à manger mais une photo dans un cadre en or.  
  
C'était la fille qu'il avait sauvée hier, Hinata Hyuga  
  
Kyo regarda la photo et pensa qu'elle avait une place spéciale dans le cœur du blondinet.  
  
Pourquoi la cacher ?  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un Naruto zombie en sortit. Kyo eut juste le temps de remettre la photo sous l'évier. Naruto en voyant Sasuke sur le canapé et Anko dans le lit de camps :  
  
Naruto : « Je dois être encore en train de dormir... »  
  
Kyo en étouffant un rire : « Non, ou alors on est deux à faire le même rêves »  
  
Puis Kyo raconta la nuit qu'il avait passé. A la fin de ses paroles, Naruto se remit les idées en place.  
  
Naruto : « On fait quoi alors ? »  
  
Kyo : « On attend leur réveil pour qu'ils nous offrent le petit déjeuner »  
  
Naruto : « Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici ! »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, ramens et lait périmé, très peu pour moi... »  
  
Naruto en voyant le rouleau sur la table, le prit et l'ouvrit.  
  
« Cher monsieur Kyo et monsieur Naruto  
  
Vous êtes invités à la réception de la création du clan Hyuga où votre présence est souhaitée.  
  
Ce soir à partir de 21 heures, à la demeure de la famille Hyuga. »  
  
Kyo : « C'est une demande ou une convocation ? »  
  
Anko : « Une demande forcée. »  
  
Kyo : « Alors, enfin réveillée, comment allez-vous ? »  
  
Anko : « Beaucoup mieux depuis que vous avez retiré le sceau. »  
  
Kyo : « On n'a pas parlé de mes honoraires... »  
  
Anko : « Euh oui, c'est combien ? »  
  
Kyo en rigolant : « Un méga petit déjeuner ! »  
  
Anko : « D'accord, ce n'est pas cher ! »  
  
Kyo : « Qui se dévoue pour réveiller Sasuke ? »  
  
Naruto en sautillant : « Moi, moi, moi ! »  
  
Et sur ces mots, il prit la couverture de Sasuke et l'envoya sur le mur d'en face. Sasuke se réveilla à temps pour rebondir sur le mur et atterrir sur le sol mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste de lancer de shurikens, Kyo le coupa.  
  
Kyo : « Vous pouvez régler vos comptes plus tard, moi j'ai faim ! »  
  
Plus tard , on pouvait les trouver dans un café où Kyo avait commandé un croissant et un café très fort, Anko une soupe de serpent, Sasuke, l'air encore endormi, un verre de lait, et Naruto, au comble du bonheur, un bol de ramens.  
  
Kyo : « Vous allez un peu souffrir du manque de puissance mais dans 3 jours, il aura disparu et votre puissance en ressortira grandie. Bon que nous veut la famille Hyuga à votre avis ? »  
  
Anko : « Là c'est une colle ! Personne n'avait jamais été invité auparavant, c'est plus une tradition qui se passe en famille... »  
  
Kyo : « C'est intéressant ! Quels vêtements faut-il pour aller là-bas ? »  
  
Anko : « Je vous conseille de bien vous habiller pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression. C'est la famille la plus ancienne et la plus puissante du village »  
  
Sasuke : « Alors vous êtes mal... »  
  
Kyo : « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Sasuke : « Naruto n'à que son uniforme orange et délavé »  
  
Kyo : « Oui c'est vrai que l'on a un problème... Bah on verra ça cette après- midi car Naruto, tu te rappelles que l'on doit s'entraîner ensemble ce matin ? »  
  
Naruto : « No problem et de plus, je connais un super endroit pour ça ! »  
  
Kyo : « Alors c'est parti ! Et vous deux, pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui OK ? »  
  
Anko et Sasuke : « OK ! »  
  
Quand Naruto eut mangé son 6ème bol, Kyo et lui sortirent du café se dirigent vers le terrain où lui, Sasuke et Sakura avaient passé le test de Kakashi.  
  
En entendant le nom de Sakura, Kyo demanda qui c'était. Il lui répondit que c'était la fille aux cheveux courts et rouges à l'hôpital.  
  
Kyo : « Alors elle s'appelle Sakura, joli nom. »  
  
Puis ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu sans s'apercevoir qu'une ombre les suivait depuis le café.  
  
Kyo : « On commerce par quoi Naruto ? »  
  
Naruto : « Par un combat au corps a corps, ça te va ? »  
  
Kyo : « OK ! »  
  
Ils se mirent face à face et commencèrent à s'échanger des coups de poings ou de pieds pendant une bonne demi-heure.  
  
Naruto au début frappait le moins fort qu'il le pouvait mais le rythme que Kyo soutenait l'obligea à aller à cent pour cent de ses capacités.  
  
Plus loin, cachée derrière un arbre, l'ombre les observait, surtout Kyo. C'était Sakura qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital, voulait savoir qui il était.  
  
Pourquoi il la fuyait, il avait bien dit qu'elle était jolie.  
  
Perdue dans ses interrogations, elle ne vit pas que Naruto avait fait le Kage bunshin no jutsu. Cinq Naruto apparurent autour de Kyo qui fut surpris par ces apparitions. L'un des Naruto en profita pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine tête puis 3 autres l'envoyèrent dans les airs où l'attendait le dernier. Sakura sortit alors de sa cachette pour courir vers eux.  
  
Sakura : « Arrête Naruto ! »  
  
Naruto ne put s'arrêter en plein mouvement.  
  
Mais quand il abattit son pied, Kyo fit un salto-avant sur lui-même, évitant ainsi le coup de pied et propulsa Naruto avec ses pieds contre un arbre.  
  
Les autres Naruto disparurent et Kyo atterrit sur le sol sans problèmes. Sakura couru vers Naruto et lui mis un coup sur la main.  
  
Sakura : « Crétin, tu aurais pu le tuer ! Et quant à toi, j'ai à te parler ! »  
  
Sakura, le visage en colères s'approcha de Kyo.  
  
Sakura : « Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »  
  
Kyo remarqua qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir car Sakura avait truffé tout le secteur de pièges. Il était donc coincé et fut obligé de tout lui raconter.  
  
A la fin de son histoire Sakura s'était calmée.  
  
Kyo : « Voila toute l'histoire. Je ne sais rien sur mon passé et je ne voulais pas de faire souffrir. Tout ce que je possède, je l'ai sur le dos. »  
  
« Pas tout à fait »  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers l'inconnu qui venait d'apparaître.  
  
Kyo : « Tsunade, comment allez-vous ? »  
  
Tsunade : « Ca va, et toi ? Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis. »  
  
Kyo : « Oui, euh de quoi vous voulez parler par 'pas tout à fait' ? »  
  
Tsunade sortit de sa tenue une sorte de disque de petite taille et le lança à Kyo. Il le reçut dans les mains.  
  
Le disque représentait un crâne sur une étoile à cinq branches. Quand il vit ce symbole, des images lui revinrent avec violence. cette fois. La violence fut si forte qu'il fut obligé de se tenir la tête tellement il souffrait.  
  
Quand la douleur finit par partir, il tourna la tête vers Tsunade.  
  
Kyo : « Où... où avez-vous trouvé cela ? »  
  
Tsunade : « Près de l'endroit où l'on t'a trouvé, j'ai envoyé des ninjas pour rechercher des traces de ton passage mais ils n'ont trouvé que ça. »  
  
Kyo : « Merci Tsunade. »  
  
Tsunade : « Bon c'est pas tout, mais je dois filer. A plus les jeunes ! »  
  
Elle disparut dans une tornade de pétales de roses. Kyo regarda le médaillon dans sa main puis se rappela les images qu'il avait vues.  
  
Un seul homme se tenait devant une immense armée d'hommes en armures et à cheval. Il jouait avec un médaillon comme si de rien n'était. Un nuage de fumée apparu derrière lui et, comme sortant du nuage, apparu une autre armée. Mais leur apparence était différente de celle d'en face, ils étaient vêtus de noir et de blanc comme des bouffons et possédaient des armes blanches. Certains montaient des chevaux noirs à la crinière de flammes. L'homme tendit le bras en montrant l'armée ennemie et, avec un sourire, dit :  
  
Inconnu : « Massacre-les tous. »  
  
L'armée noire fonça comme une horde décharnée. Les archers ennemis tirèrent leurs flèches mais elles ne firent que les traverser alors que les armes des bouffons tranchaient et coupaient la chair ennemie, les taillant en pièces. Qu'a la fin ce ne fut d'un massacre.  
  
Sakura : « Kyo, ça va ? »  
  
Kyo : « Euh, oui je pense... »  
  
Naruto : « Et si on allait manger ? »  
  
Sakura : « Bonne idée ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de ramens pour le bonheur de Naruto. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent Hinata, Neji et Ten Ten.  
  
Kyo : « C'est qui les 2 autres à coté d'Hinata ? »  
  
Sakura : « Alors lui, c'est Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, et l'autre fille, c'est Ten Ten, sa coéquipière. »  
  
Ten Ten : « Eh, regarde, c'est Naruto et Sakura ! Eh oh venez avec nous ! »  
  
Naruto et Sakura allaient rejoindre leurs amis mais ils virent que Kyo, lui, se dirigeait vers un autre point du restaurant.  
  
Naruto : « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? »  
  
Kyo : « Je préfère vous laisser seuls. »  
  
Sakura : « Allez viens, on va te présenter ! »  
  
Sakura tira sur sa manche pour l'obliger à la suivre.  
  
Arriver devant leurs amis, Sakura fit les présentations.  
  
Sakura : « Salut tout le monde ! Je voudrais vous présenter Kyo. »  
  
Neji : « Ah c'est toi qui as sauvé ma cousine. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »  
  
Ten Ten : « Alors, c'est toi qui as des pouvoirs de guérison incroyables ? »  
  
Kyo : « Non, je n'ai aucuns pouvoirs, juste une pommade spéciale donc il ne restait plus une goutte et dont je ne connais pas la composition. Bon, si on mangeait ? »  
  
Et ce fut Naruto qui passa la commande avant que Neji et les autres n'eurent le temps de réagir. Alors pour tout le monde, soupe de ramens.  
  
Pendant le repas, tout le monde parla de son entraînement et ses expériences passées pour préparer la prochaine section pour devenir chuunins.  
  
A la fin du repas, Kyo sortit le rouleau de ce matin et le tendit à Neji  
  
Kyo : « J'aimerais avoir des précisions sur cette réception et comment il faut se préparer pour. »  
  
Hinata : « C'est une fête qui se passe en famille où sont rassemblées les différentes branches. Mais cette année, Père vous à invité sans nous dire pourquoi. »  
  
Sakura : « Vous avez de la chance, moi j'aimerais bien y aller. »  
  
Kyo eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Hinata.  
  
Kyo : « Hinata, est-ce que cela dérangerais ton père si j'emmenais quelqu'un avec moi ? »  
  
En entendant ces mots, Sakura compris aussitôt de qui il voulait parler.  
  
Hinata : « Euh, je ne sais pas... »  
  
Neji : « Pas de problème pour le sauveur d'une des héritières de la famille Hyuga. »  
  
Kyo : « Merci Neji. Sakura ça te dit de venir avec moi à la ...... »  
  
Kyo n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sakura lui sauta dessus pour crier sa joie.  
  
Kyo : « Je prends ça pour un oui. Au fait comment doit-on s'habiller ? »  
  
Neji : « Je vous conseille de vous habiller correctement. »  
  
Naruto : « Alors pas de problème, je suis toujours bien habillé ! »  
  
Kyo : « Il voulait dire avec une certaine classe. OK, on est bon pour un tour dans les magasins chics »  
  
Ils se séparèrent à la fin du repas. Sakura alla avec Naruto et Kyo pour les aider à choisir un costume pour Naruto alors que les autres rentrèrent à la demeure de la famille Hyuga pour aider à la préparation de la réception.  
  
Apres une heure dans les boutiques, Sakura et Kyo trouvèrent un costume convenable et se séparèrent ensuite.  
  
Sakura alla chez elle pour se préparer pour le soir.  
  
Naruto avait un truc à faire et Kyo préféra rentrer chez Naruto.  
  
Avant de se séparer, ils se mirent d'accord pour que Kyo et Naruto passent chercher Sakura chez elle car sa maison était sur le chemin menant à la demeure de la famille Hyuga. Ils passeraient vers 20 heures car il fallait au moins 1 heure pour y aller.  
  
Kyo entrant dans l'appartement, posa le costume de Naruto dans sa chambre puis s'allongea dans le lit de camp qui avait été fait avant de partir.  
  
Il essaya de dormir, pas pour se reposer mais pour oublier les images dans sa tête. Puis il sortit le médaillon de sa poche pour pouvoir le regarder.  
  
Le crâne était blanc avec des yeux entièrement noirs sur une étoile à cinq branches rouges sur du bronze  
  
Kyo : « Que représente ce symbole ? »  
  
Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à 19 heure trente, l'heure où Naruto rentra avec un petit paquet entouré de papier cadeau.  
  
Kyo eut un petit sourire en devinant pour qui il était destiné.  
  
Puis, sans perdre un instant, Naruto fila se changer dans sa chambre. Ce fut plus simple pour Kyo, à qui il suffit de claquer des doigts pour que ses vêtements se changent en costume. Il garda juste sa cape et son bandeau. Naruto ne capta rien et le crut quand il lui dit qu'il l'avait acheté en rentant.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sakura.  
  
Les parents de Sakura leurs dirent que leur fille était presque prête et quand elle descendit de sa chambre, ils eurent le souffle coupé. Sakura était magnifique dans un kimono entièrement rouge décoré avec des pétales blanc, fermé par une ceinture jaunes  
  
Kyo sortit de sa cape, un magnifique bracelet en or incrusté d'une pierre rouge.  
  
Sakura surprit : « Oh, Kyo il est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas du ! »  
  
Kyo : « Cela me fait plaisir. »  
  
Sakura eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, c'était sa première sortie avec quelqu'un de son age et il lui offrait un magnifique bracelet.  
  
Kyo : « Sakura, il faut partir si on veut être à l'heure. »  
  
Sakura : « Oui. »  
  
Elle prit un manteau et ils se remirent en route pour arriver, après une heure dans la forêt, jusqu'à la demeure de la famille Hyuga.  
  
La demeure se trouvait dans la forêt à une heure du village. Kyo trouva cela idiot car en cas d'attaque ennemie, il ne pouvait recevoir d'aide.  
  
Sakura lui dit que la famille Hyuga était la plus puissante et qu'elle savait se défendre toute seule.  
  
La demeure était entourée d'un mur d'enceinte assez haut pour repousser les attaques ennemies et surveiller l'extérieur à l'aide de nombreux gardes.  
  
Kyo : « On ne rigole pas avec la sécurité ici »  
  
A l'intérieur, se dressaient plusieurs bâtiments, sans doute servant d'entrepôt pour les vivres, d'autres de salle de repos pour les gardes, ou encore, de salle d'entraînement  
  
Au centre se trouvait un bâtiment plus grand et plus impressionnant que les autres. Il ressemblait à un T à l'envers.  
  
Les murs étaient en rouge parcourus par des fenêtres avec des barreaux.  
  
Au milieu se tenait une tour menaçante comme si elle voulait déchirer le ciel.  
  
On y avait accès par un double porte de bronze surveillée par deux gares et un serviteur.  
  
Kyo : « euh, vous êtes sur que l'on est au bon endroit ? Car moi, ça me fait plus penser à une prison qu'à autre chose.»  
  
Sakura : « C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois. »  
  
Kyo : « Ouais » avec un certain pessimiste  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et, sous l'œil des gardes, Kyo remit le rouleau au serviteur.  
  
Serviteur : « Bonsoir Monsieur Kyo et Monsieur Naruto. Mon maître vous attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. »  
  
Le serviteur ouvrit la porte, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure de la famille Hyuga avec une mauvaise impression dans leurs esprits et la porte se renferma sur eux. 


	7. la réception de la famille Hyuga

Chapitre 7 : la réception de la famille Hyuga  
  
Serviteur : « Maître, vos invités sont arrivés. »  
  
Hiasashi était à son bureau en train de revoir ses notes sur les progrès de Naruto et les différentes recherches sur ce fameux Kyo qui avait sauvé le Hokage 2 fois. Malgré ses relations, il n'avait rien trouvé sur lui. Personne ne le connaissait.  
  
Hiasashi : « Bien, dites-leur que j'arrive. »  
  
Serviteur : « Bien, Maître. »  
  
Le serviteur sortit du bureau tandis que Hiasashi se leva pour aller à la fenêtre donnant sur le hall d'entrée.  
  
Ce qui s'y passa l'intéressa au plus au point.  
  
Naruto, Sakura et Kyo attendaient avec patience que le serviteur revienne.  
  
Quand il apparut par une porte, il leur fit un signe pour qu'ils le suivent.  
  
Serviteur : « Mon Maître arrive, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
  
Ils allaient le suivre quand un autre serviteur apparu devant eux.  
  
Serviteur 2 : « Si vous voulez me donner vos manteaux, je vous prie. »  
  
Naruto et Sakura lui remirent leurs manteaux mais Kyo était réticent.  
  
Kyo : « Vous êtes sûr de vouloir ma cape ? »  
  
Serviteur 2 : « Mais je suis là pour ça monsieur. »  
  
Kyo : « OK. »  
  
Kyo retira sa cape et la lui remit mais quand il la posa sur ses bras, le serviteur se retrouva par terre.  
  
Serviteur 2 : « Au secours ! C'est trop lourd ! »  
  
Kyo : « Je vous l'avais dit. »  
  
Il reprit sa cape pour la remettre sur ses épaules comme si de rien n'était et suivit l'autre serviteur.  
  
Naruto et Sakura furent surpris par ce qui venait de se passer mais ils commençaient à s'habituer aux étranges de pouvoirs que semblait posséder Kyo.  
  
Hiasashi lui était impressionné par les prouesses du jeune homme. Il voulait savoir les limites de Kyo et de Naruto.  
  
Hiasashi : « Intéressant, voyons comment ils se débrouilleront face à mon petit test. »  
  
Sakura, Naruto et Kyo arrivèrent dans une salle immense qui ressemblait à une salle de bal richement décorée de tissus accrochés avec le symbole de la famille Hyuga. Au centre de la salle, un lustre de cristal était accroché qu plafond et sur les murs de fausses fenêtres donnaient une impression de grandeur.  
  
Dans cette salle, était installée une table en U recouverte de baguette et de bol en or et argent. Sur une estrade, on ne trouvait que 5 musiciens qui jouaient de leurs instruments.  
  
Naruto : « Wau ! »  
  
Kyo : « Ouais, c'est plus tape à l'œil. »  
  
« Je vais vous apprendre le respect que vous devez à ma famille»  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir une petite fille aux yeux blancs vêtue d'un kimono  
  
Sakura : « Bonsoir Hinabi. »  
  
Kyo en se rapprochant de Naruto  
  
Kyo : « C'est qui celle là ?»  
  
Naruto : « La petite sœur d'Hinata. »  
  
Hinabi : « Je vous défie en combat singulier ou vous me trouvez trop tape à l'œil ? »  
  
Kyo : « défi refusé »  
  
Hinabi : « Pourquoi, vous avez peur ? »  
  
Kyo : « Non, mais votre foulure au pied gauche risque de s'aggraver. »  
  
Hinabi le visage surpris : « Comment ? »  
  
Kyo : «Vous vous appuyez plus sur votre pied droit alors que vous êtes droitière. Or, quand on est droitier, on s'appuie normalement plus sur le pied gauche. C'est donc une preuve que vous avez un problème au pied droit, du genre foulure ou entorse. Mais si c'était une entorse, le pied aurait gonflé, j'en déduis donc que c'est une foulure sans gravité, mais je vous conseille quand même de ne pas trop forcé dessus »  
  
Hinabi : « Ne dites rien à mon père, si vous plait ? »  
  
Kyo fit un signe de la tête car derrière Hinabi commençait à arriver Hinata, vêtue d'un kimono, accompagnée de sa mère Yoko.  
  
C'était une femme assez grande et mince avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux blancs vêtue elle aussi d'un kimono.  
  
Et par une autre porte, arrivait Neji accompagné lui aussi de sa mère, Luna.  
  
Elle semblait une femme qui avait un caractère assez doux surtout dans son regard blancs. Yoko s'approcha de Kyo et le salua.  
  
Yoko : « Bienvenu chez nous étranger, ainsi que vos amis Naruto et Sakura. »  
  
Kyo : « Je vous rends grâce, Madame, de votre invitation à vous et votre famille. »  
  
Yoko : « Ce n'est rien pour le sauveur de ma fille aînée. »  
  
Kyo : « Ce n'est pas grand-chose »  
  
« Pas grand-chose, vous avez sauvé mon héritière. »  
  
Cette voix forte et autoritaire venait d'un homme qui possédait une aura des plus impressionnante en train de descendre un escalier en spirale.  
  
Yoko : « Je vous présente mon époux et le chef de la famille Hyuga »  
  
Kyo, Naruto et Sakura firent la révérence pour montrer leurs hommages.  
  
Hiasashi : « Je vous remercie de votre présence en ses lieux, si vous voulez bien, nous allons passer à table »  
  
Hiasashi et sa famille s'assirent au milieu de la table tandis que la famille de Neji s'asseyait d'un coté et les invités de l'autre  
  
Hiasashi leva son verre et la musique s'arrêta  
  
Hiasashi : « Avant de manger, j'ai une nouvelle importante. »  
  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
Hiasashi : « Vous savez que depuis la mort de mon frère, la branche inférieur de notre famille n'a plus de chef, alors j'ai décidé, pour renforcer nos liens, de nommer Neji chef de la branche inférieure. »  
  
Neji fut en état de choc.  
  
Luna : « Bravo mon fils, ton père serait fier de toi. »  
  
Hiasashi : « Je vous propose de porter un toast pour célébrer cette nomination. »  
  
Il porta un toast et commença à boire. Mais quand Kyo mit son verre sous son nez, il le lâcha et eut juste le temps de faire tomber celui de Naruto avant qu'il ait bu une goutte.  
  
Hiasashi : « Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Kyo, hurlant : « Il y a une drogue dans les verres »  
  
Mais son avertissement arriva trop tard, déjà Sakura, Hinata et les autres tombaient dans l'inconscience.  
  
« Bravo »  
  
Naruto et Kyo se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette voix. Elle venait des musiciens. Ils se levèrent et arrachèrent leurs vêtements pour faire apparaître leurs tenues de ninjas puis 7 autres apparurent derrière eux.  
  
Naruto : « Merde ! »  
  
Naruto et Kyo se trouvèrent face à 12 adversaires qui semblaient invincibles. 


	8. Sur un air sanglant

Chapitre 8 : Sur un air sanglant  
  
Naruto et Kyo regardèrent les ninjas et recherchèrent le moyen de les vaincre. Puis Kyo sortit 2 couteaux pour les lancer derrière lui, contre le mur près de la famille Hyuga. Les couteaux se plantèrent dans le mur et, soudain, 2 ninjas en sortirent, chacun avec un couteau dans le cœur.  
  
Kyo : « Attention, ils veulent tuer la famille Hyuga ! »  
  
Naruto : « Hors de question ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, il fit le clonage des ombres et une trentaine de Naruto apparurent, faisant un mur de leurs corps.  
  
Kyo, lui, sauta par-dessus ce mur pour profiter de l'effet de surprise et attaqua les 2 ninjas le plus à gauche.  
  
Ils ripostèrent en lançant des skurikens, mais peine perdue, Kyo les bloqua à une main et les renvoya à leurs propriétaires en visant les points vitaux.  
  
Les 2 ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de bouger et se retrouvèrent avec un skuriken dans la tête et dans le cœur.  
  
Les survivants se dispersèrent sur les murs et le plafond pour éviter les tirs de Kyo et se concentrèrent sur le mur humain.  
  
Ninja 1 : « Attaque massif avec les skurikens ! »  
  
Les 10 ninjas firent pleuvoir une pluie de couteaux et de skurikens sur les Naruto. Ils disparurent pour laisser la place au vrai Naruto.  
  
Il vit d'un skuriken arriver trop rapidement pour qu'il l'évite et fut obligé de mettre ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger.  
  
Mais Naruto fut poussé par Kyo qui reçu le skuriken dans l'épaule droite à sa place et tomba au sol. Naruto essaya de l'aider à se relever mais les 9 ninjas en profitèrent pour les entourer et les mettre en joue avec leurs skurikens tandis que le dernier alla près de la famille Hyuga.  
  
Kyo retira le skuriken de son épaule mais resta à terre.  
  
Kyo : « Merde, il était enduit de poison. »  
  
Ninja 3 : « Ne bougez pas, notre mission est de tuer la famille Hyuga, pas vous. »  
  
Naruto regarda dans la direction de Hinata et vit que le ninja tenait sa tête dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre.  
  
En voyant cela, une colère monta dans son corps comme celle qu'il avait ressentie lors de la fausse mort de Sasuke.  
  
Son corps fut entouré d'un chakra de couleur rouge qui laissait des traces au sol et dont, au sommet, apparu, un court instant, la tête d'un renard prêt à mordre.  
  
Son corps se transforma, de ses mains apparurent des griffes acérées et sa bouche prit l'apparence d'une gueule aux dents de carnassier.  
  
Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent, frappés de stupeur.  
  
Naruto en profita pour se mettre derrière le ninja qui tenait Hinata, planta son bras dans le dos, lui arrachant le cœur, puis laissa retomber le corps sans vie à terre.  
  
Les autres horrifiés préférèrent s'enfuir mais Naruto, lui, pensait autrement.  
  
Il fit un Rasengan dans chacune de ses mains et les envoyèrent sur les fuyards.  
  
Ils furent déchirés par les vents surpuissants si bien que des morceaux de membres ensanglantés pendaient sur les murs et le plafond une fois l'attaque finie.  
  
Kyo eut la vie sauve car il eut juste le temps de plonger sur le coté malgré le poison dans son corps, qui commençait à disparaître de son organisme.  
  
Mais il vit Naruto s'approcher de lui et vit, dans ses yeux, le regard d'un démon à la recherche de sang à verser. 


	9. La confession du démon renard

Chapitre 9 : La confession du démon renard  
  
Naruto approchait en claquant des dents, son costume était en lambeaux et ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement rouges.  
  
Kyo, lui, se remettait de sa blessure au bras en se demandant comment il allait arriver à le calmer. La transformation de Naruto ne semblait pas le surprendre, il se demandait pourquoi mais il avait d'autres choses à penser pour le moment  
  
Kyo : « Comment je calme cet excité ? Pas en lui lançant des shurikens, cela risque de l'énerver encore plus. »  
  
Puis son regard se tourna vers la table et là, il eut une idée.  
  
Kyo : « j'espère pas me planter sur ce coup là ! »  
  
Il sortit une capsule de sa cape et la lança contre le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de créer un nuage de poussières bleu.  
  
Naruto fonça, attrapa à la gorge la forme qui se trouvait devant lui et la souleva du sol.  
  
Quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'il étranglait Hinata.  
  
Malgré le fait qu'on l'étranglait, Hinata gardait un visage serein et souriant et dit d'une voix douce et reposante.  
  
Hinata : « Naruto calme-toi, tu vois bien que je vais bien alors calme-toi, si te plait. »  
  
Naruto la reposa doucement sur le sol et commença à redevenir humain puis il s'écroula, face contre sol.  
  
Hinata se rapprocha de lui pour vérifier son état puis dans un nuage de fumée et redevint Kyo qui s'assit par terre en reprenant son souffle.  
  
Kyo : « Putain, je savais pas qu'il était aussi rapide. »  
  
Kyo regarda autour de lui, des morceaux de corps s'étalaient un peu partout et la famille Hyuga et Sakura dormaient.  
  
Son regard fut attiré par un étrange paquet. Il comprit que c'était le paquet que Naruto avait acheté, alla le ramassé et le mit dans sa cape.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers Sakura pour vérifier son état.  
  
Elle dormait comme une bien heureuse.  
  
Kyo se demanda si les autres connaissaient la puissance de Naruto. Il conclut que non car dans les rares conversations qu'il avait eut avec ses amis et lui, il n'a nullement été fait mention de cette puissance.  
  
Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers Naruto en faisait apparaître un kunaï dans sa main. il s'accroupit près de lui et commença à le couper un peu partout sur les membres et le tronc.  
  
Kyo : «Ainsi, les autres penseront que nous avons vaincu ces ennemis tous les deux mais que, malgré leur bas niveau, ils ont quand même réussit à nous blesser. »  
  
Puis d'un coup la porte éclata dans un bruit assourdissant pour faire apparaître des gardes armés, accompagnés du serviteur qui les avait accueillit.  
  
Les gardes entourèrent Naruto et Kyo tandis que d'autres serviteurs emmenèrent la famille et Sakura à l'abri.  
  
Serviteur : « Que s'est-il passé ici ? »  
  
Kyo raconta les événements de la soirée en oubliant de parler de la transformation de Naruto. Pendant qu'il racontait, le blond s'était réveillé et s'était remit debout avec une certaine anxiété dans les yeux en le regardant.  
  
Kyo : « Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et de Naruto, nous aimerions rentrer chez nous. »  
  
Serviteur : « Vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ce soir ? »  
  
Kyo : « Non merci nous avons à faire autre part, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? »  
  
Naruto : « Oui, nous avons à faire. »  
  
Ils décidèrent de laisser Sakura ici pour qu'on la soigne, le serviteur se chargerait de prévenir ses parents.  
  
Sur la route du retour, ils restèrent silencieux une bonne partie du chemin.  
  
Kyo s'arrêta et se tourna vers Naruto.  
  
Kyo : « Je crois que l'on doit discuter de certains points. »  
  
Naruto : « Oui je crois aussi. »  
  
Kyo : « Naruto ne t'inquiètes pas, à part moi, personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé ce soir mais je veux des explications. Si tu en as, bien sûr... »  
  
Naruto était au pied du mur, dire la vérité à un parfait inconnu ou se taire avec la peur qu'il révèle son secret à tout le monde, et que la chasse au démon commence pour lui.  
  
Kyo, voyant le trouble de Naruto :  
  
Kyo : « Tu peux me faire confiance, je t'ai bien couvert tout à l'heure. »  
  
Naruto se résolu à lui dire toute la vérité sur lui et le démon renard. A la fin il sentit un poids se retirer de son estomac car seuls Iruka et Jiraya savaient qu'il connaissait l'existence du démon en lui.  
  
il attendait avec anxiété la réaction de Naruto.  
  
Kyo se mit à rire : « Tu sait quoi, je me moque que tu sois le démon renard ou même dieu, je ne sait d'une chose, tu es quelqu'un de génial et de fort alors tu t'en fous de la pensée des autres ! »  
  
Naruto : « Merci Kyo »  
  
Kyo : « Ah j'ai oublié, j'ai trouvé ça après ton show. »  
  
Il sorti le paquet de sa cape et le lança vers Naruto qui l'attrapa d'une main et le regarda.  
  
Naruto tout bas : « Hinata »  
  
Kyo : « L'aimes-tu ?»  
  
Naruto : « Oui je l'aime plus que ma vie mais je dois taire mes sentiments pour elle, pour la protéger de sa famille et de moi. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis condamné à rester solitaire... »  
  
Kyo passa son bras sur les épaules de Naruto.  
  
Kyo : « Allez, ne te laisse pas aller aux idées noires, une bonne nuit de sommeil te changera les idées ! »  
  
Et sur ces mots se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto.  
  
A quelques milles lieues de là  
  
« Il faut à tout prix envoyer ce colis à Konoha pour les aider contre l'organisation Akatsuki mais comment ? »  
  
« Par le prochain convoie qui arrive dans 3 jours. »  
  
« Je plains les gardes qui seront là car Akatsuki ne laissera jamais ce colis arriver à Konoka... » 


	10. Un boulot pénard

Chapitre 10 : Un boulot pénard  
  
Ce matin, Kyo regardait le plafond en étant couché dans le lit de camp, il réfléchissait à son avenir.  
  
« Je vais devenir quoi ici ? je suis là depuis 1 mois et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Bah la vie n'est pas trop mal mais je m'ennuie à ne rien faire. Je crois qui est temps de chercher du boulot »  
  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva, claqua des doigts et l'instant d'après, fut entièrement habillé.  
  
Naruto n'était pas là car il avait entraînement avec son équipe malgré la fiesta d'hier soir. Il avait dû partir plus tôt ce matin même s'il savait que Kakashi serait en retard. Kyo sortit de l'appartement en quête de petites annonces.  
  
Plus loin près de la forêt.  
  
Un groupe d'aspirants attendait leur sensei respectif et, pour tuer le temps, parlaient de tout et de rien »  
  
Ino : « Pourquoi je suis encore dans cette équipe de nuls à me taper des missions débiles ? »  
  
Shikamaru : « Quelle galère, encore une crise, tu n'es pas fatiguée de nous prendre la tête moi et à Choji ? »  
  
Choji arrêtant de manger : « Il a raison. »  
  
Ino : « Et vous, quoi de news dans le monde animal et rampant ? »  
  
Kiba : « Tu va voir ce qui se passe dans le monde animal ! »  
  
Shino : « Rien de nouveau. »  
  
Ino : « En parlant de nouveau, il est comment celui qui a sauvé Hinata ? Est-il fort ?»  
  
Kiba : « Il a un air d'égaré, je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'ici. »  
  
Kiba et Shino se regardèrent. Ils essayaient depuis hier de se rappeler des éléments de l'intervention de Kyo mais sans succès.  
  
Shino : « Il est comme tout les autres. »  
  
« Il n'est pas comme tout les autres, il semble avoir une technique assez intéressante»  
  
Hiasashi était dans son bureau, assis en train de regarder les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la soirée.  
  
A la fin de bande, il se tourna vers son serviteur.  
  
Hiasashi : « Mais il y a quelques points obscurs, quand le ninja veut tuer ma fille, la bande devient noire, comment expliquez-vous cela ? » Sans montrer un signe de peur pour sa fille.  
  
Serviteur : « Maître, les cameras sont les meilleures du marché, je ne comprends pas comment elles ont put tomber en panne. »  
  
Hiasashi : «pas grave, mais avez-vous renforcé la protection de ma fille ? »  
  
Serviteur : « Oui Maître. »  
  
Le soir venu, Naruto et son équipe rentrèrent d'une mission impossible : arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin d'une vielle.  
  
Naruto les mains en sang, Sakura traînant les pieds et Sasuke, lui, perdu dans ses pensées de vengeance.  
  
Sakura : « Maître, pourquoi je suis venu, vous ne savez pas qu'on m'a droguée il y a pas longtemps ? »  
  
Kakashi, le nez dans son roman : « Oui je sais, mais les médecins disent qu'il te faut de l'exercice pour éliminer complètement la drogue de ton organisme, bon les jeunes, je dois faire mon rapport, A+ »  
  
Kakashi disparu dans un nuage de fumée et les aspirants commencèrent à rentrer chez eux mais Sakura partit avec Naruto. Surpris il lui demanda :  
  
Naruto : « Sakura, ta maison est de l'autre coté. »  
  
Sakura : « Oui, mais j'ai envie de voir Kyo »  
  
Naruto était trop fatigué pour répondre, la laissant l'accompagner chez lui.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent Naruto hurla.  
  
Naruto : « Kyo, je suis rentré et je ne suis pas seul. »  
  
Pas de réponse, juste un rouleau sur la table.  
  
Naruto ouvrit le rouleau tandis que Sakura pria pour que ce ne soit pas une lettre d'adieu.  
  
Naruto lut.  
  
Cher Naruto, quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai partit depuis longtemps.  
  
Pas pour te fuir mais j'ai trouvé un boulot pénard pour me payer mon propre appartement.  
  
Je ne préfère pas te dire lequel c'est mais je te promets de revenir dans une semaine En attendant mon retour, entraîne toi sérieusement.  
  
PS : dis à Sakura que je reviens dans une semaine.  
  
Kyo  
  
Sakura et Naruto furent soulagés du retour prochain de Kyo mais se demandèrent quel était son boulot pour partir aussi vite.  
  
Et à 2 heures de marche de Konoha, on pouvait voir un chariot accompagné de cinq gardes dont l'un semblait à peine sortir de l'enfance.  
  
Celui-ci demanda à son chef quelle était leur destination. Il lui répondit avec une certaine crainte dans la voix Le village caché de Suna no kuni. 


	11. le pays du sable

Chapitre 11 : le pays du sable  
  
La tempête de sable soufflait son lot de poussière sur les hommes dont les visages étaient cachés par des turbans blancs leur permettant d'éviter d'avaler du sable.  
  
Ils avaient tous la même tenue noire qui ressemblait à celles des ninjas mais qui possédait, sur les épaules, des protections en bois avec ornées d'un symbole représentant un soleil blanc  
  
Ils portaient tous des épées à la ceinture et un arc accompagné d'un carquois dans le dos. Avec le vent qui soufflait, ils devaient pousser le chariot qui les accompagnait depuis leur dernière étape jusqu'à leur prochain destination qui commençait à apparaître dans le lointain, cachée par la tempête.  
  
Après une heure de galère, ils réussirent à rentrer dans le village caché de Suna no kuni par une immense porte construite pour lutter contre les puissants vents de sable.  
  
Les différents bâtiments étaient tous fait de sables taillé dans le style oriental.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment dont l'enseigne figurait le symbole du soleil blanc. C'était ici que les marchandises transportées étaient échangées et contrôlées pour éviter les pièges des villages adverses.  
  
Les nouveaux arrivants retirèrent leurs turbans pour enfin pouvoir respirer de l'air non chargé de poussière.  
  
Mais leur respiration profonde fut coupée par l'arrivée de trois personnes. Le premier était un homme dont le visage était à moitié caché. Les deux autres étaient des enfants traînant de lourdes gourdes remplies d'eau.  
  
L'un était vêtu entièrement de noir et avait sur son visage des traces rouges alors que l'autre était une jeune fille blonde portant dans son dos un énorme éventail.  
  
Le homme se dirigea vers le chef du convoi.  
  
Homme : « Salut à toi, chef des convoi du soleil blanc, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu ne sais pas que les relations entre Konoha et Suna sont tendus ? »  
  
Chef : « Peut-être entre les villages ninjas mais pas entre les chefs d'état s'ils veulent que les convois continuent à passer entre leurs pays »  
  
Homme : « Bien, je te laisse 3 heures à tes hommes et toi pour décharger ton chariot et après cela, tu t'en vas ! »  
  
Chef : « OK ! »  
  
Tandis qu'ils parlaient, les 2 enfants distribuèrent de l'eau aux 4 gardes, qui s'empressèrent de boire leurs rations, alors que le cinquième garde, lui, commençait à décharger la cargaison du chariot en gardant son turban autour de la tête.  
  
Fille : « Hé toi, tu ne veux pas boire ? Tu crois que l'eau est mauvaise ? »  
  
Le garde continua sa besogne et l'instant d'après se tourna vers la fille et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Garde : « Non je crois qu'elle est excellente, mais je préfère finir ma tache avant. »  
  
Puis il retira son turban. Ils furent surpris par le visage du garde il était à peine plus vieux qu'eux.  
  
Il prit l'eau de la gourde et commença à boire. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers son chef.  
  
Garde : « Patron, j'ai fini de décharger les caisses, je peux y aller ?»  
  
Chef : « D'accord, mais reviens vite car nous partons dans 2 heures. »  
  
Les 2 enfants commençaient à partir quand il furent stoppés par le garde de tout à l'heure.  
  
Garçon : « Que veux tu ? »  
  
Garde : « Je recherche juste le bureau de renseignements, vous pouvez m'en indiquer la direction si vous plait ? »  
  
Fille : « Pourquoi faire ? »  
  
Garde : « Je rechercher des renseignements sur quelqu'un. »  
  
Garçon : « D'accord nous allons t'en indiquer le chemin, mais nous t'accompagnons pour te surveiller car nous ne voulons surtout pas d'ennui. »  
  
Garde : « OK et appeler moi Kyo. »  
  
Puis il partirent tout les 3 vers une tour immense tandis que les autres gardes commençaient à remplacer les marchandises surveillées de prés par des ninjas par des paquets dont la destination surprit le chef du convoi.  
  
Chef : « Bizarre... Bah c'est pas mes affaires, moi on me paye pour transporter des colis entre les états, c'est tout.»  
  
Pendant ce temps à Konoha  
  
Sakura, Ino et Hinata et Ten Ten se trouvaient aux bains chaud en train de se relaxer.  
  
Ino : « Ah, quel bonheur, ce bain ! »  
  
Sakura : « Avec ça, on oublie les soucis les plus graves. »  
  
Elle savait que ses parents avaient de gros problèmes d'argent mais ne savait pas comment les aider. Elle avait accepter la proposition d'Ino pour pouvoir réfléchir à un plan d'action mais ses pensées se tournaient à chaque fois vers un inconnu du nom de Kyo.  
  
Il est de coutume que les hommes soient doués en paroles mais souvent pour les actes, il n'y a plus personne....  
  
Hinata : « Sakura, tu vas bien ? »  
  
Ino : « C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps tu fais plus la chasse au Sasuke... »  
  
Sakura : « Et toi tu n'essayes même pas d'en profiter... »  
  
Ten Ten : « Parce que elle sort avec Shikamaru ! Et ne me contredit pas je t'ai vu l'embrasser hier soir près de la falaise ! »  
  
Ino : « Eh oui je sors avec Shikamaru ! Mais toi que faisais-tu près de la falaise à cette heure ? »  
  
Ten Ten, le visage rouge : « J'étais avec Neji... »  
  
Hinata : « Ca explique sa bonne humeur du moment. »  
  
Ten ten : « Et toi Hinata, tu en es où avec Naruto ?»  
  
Hinata, joignant ses index : « Rien ne bouge depuis la fête de bienvenue. »  
  
Sakura : « Il fait toujours l'imbécile partout, même en mission... un jour, il se sera tué...»  
  
Hinata blanchit a vu d'œil malgré la chaleur du bain.  
  
Sakura : « Si je peux te donner un conseil... Si tu attends qu'il bouge, tu peux être sur que rien ne se passera alors n'attend pas qu'il soit mort pour regretter de n'avoir rien fait ! »  
  
Hinata : « Tu as raison, je vais essayer de lui parler. »  
  
Ino : « Bon les filles si on arrêtait de parler des garçons comme ça ? »  
  
Toutes se mirent à rire tandis que Sakura pensait qu'elle savait donner des conseils aux autres, mais que pour les appliquer à elle-même, c'est le bide complet. Elle souhaitait elle aussi parler à Kyo de ses sentiments naissants à son égards mais son problèmes d'amnésie lui posait un cruel dilemme car s'il retrouvait son identité et dévoilait être un ennemi de Konoha, elle devrait le combattre.  
  
Elle chassa ses pensées noires pour profiter de la chaleur du bain.  
  
« Putain de merde ! »  
  
Kyo sortit du bureau de renseignements, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui. Il se dirigea vers les 2 enfants qui se nommaient Temari et Kankuro.  
  
Temari : « Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? »  
  
Kyo : « Non, c'est pas grave. Ca m'indique juste que la personne n'est pas passer par là... »  
  
Kankuro : « Bon, si tu veux pas rester ici, je te conseille de courir si tu veux pas rater le départ du convoi. »  
  
Kyo : « Merde ! »  
  
Puis il couru vers la porte d'entrée alors que Temari et Kankuro prenaient les paris s'il arriverait à temps.  
  
Kyo courut et réussit de justesse à éviter rentrer dans un garçon portant une gourde dans le dos. Kyo ressentit la même chose d'avec Naruto et sembler voir une forme derrière le garçon, une sorte de créature faite de sable. Il comprit que ce sentiments et ces visions étaient provoqués par des êtres ayant un démon en eux.  
  
Il réussit à arriver à temps pour repartir avec le convoi mais il vit que son chef était contrarié.  
  
Kyo : « Que se passe-t-il ?»  
  
Chef : « Le patron de ce relais vient de me donner de nouvelles instructions pour la prochaine étape du voyage»  
  
Kyo : « Et quelle-est la prochain étape ? »  
  
Chef : « Dans 2 jours nous serons dans le village Oto no kuni pour le transport de marchandises pour Konoha... » 


	12. le pays du son

Chapitre 12 : le pays du son  
  
Le convoi s'était arrêté dans une prairie à une heure de route du village pour discuter de la marche à suivre.  
  
Garde 2 : « je suis d'avis de rentrer au village Konoha sans passer pas Oto no kuni »  
  
Garde 4 : « idem pour moi »  
  
Chef : « mais c'est contraire aux termes du contrats entre les états »  
  
Garde 4 : « tu crois que les termes nous protégeront contre les ninjas sans foi ni loi du sons »  
  
La discussions continua pendant une demi heures entre ceux qui voulaient rentre au village Konoha et ceux qui voulaient continuer leurs trajets pour toucher leurs primes de risques  
  
Kyo lui gardait le silence durant la confrontation verbale et quand les participants fut fatigués. Il prit la parole.  
  
Kyo : « normalement, nous sommes du soleil blanc, des mercenaires ou des voleurs recruter pour escorter les marchandises entre les états »  
  
Chef : « oui et alors ?»  
  
Kyo : « alors je pense que le village du son nous fourra la paix car si le convoi est attaqué dans un village ninjas. Les états prendront cela comme une déclarations de guerre et je ne crois pas d'un village même si puissants peut rivaliser contre une coalisation d'états »  
  
Ses arguments tenaient la route, mais en redoublant de prudence quand ils reprirent la route en direction de Oto no kuni pour arriver en fin de journée.  
  
Le village ressemblait à celui de Konoha mais à la place des bâtiments en pierre et en ciment c'étaient des maisons en bois et de tentes de toile.  
  
En son centre se dresser un tour en pierre ressemblant à un cobra prés à mordre. Le relais du soleil blanc était une tente immense avec une pancarte de bois ou le symbole du soleil blanc pendait au rythme du vent.  
  
Pas un comité d'accueil devant mais on sentait un sort de pression dans l'air et les hommes posaient leurs mains sur du manche de leurs épée prés à agir pour sauver leurs peaux.  
  
Chef : « il y a quelqu'un ?»  
  
Un jeune homme sortit de la tente, le sourire aux lèvres et en remettant ses lunettes en place.  
  
Chef : « c'est toi le responsable de ce relais »  
  
Homme : « Non, je suis celui qui vous attendez »  
  
Chef :» et pour quoi ? «  
  
Tous les hommes commençaient à se préparer au combat tandis que Kyo resta calme.  
  
Chef : « et d'abord, qui es-tu ?»  
  
Homme : « moi je suis le bras droit de Orochimaru et mon nom est Kabuto »  
  
Chef : « merde, l'un des 3 senins de Konoha, on est mort »  
  
Kabuto : « pas sur, je suis ici pour vous propose à ceux qu'ils veulent de nous rejoindre de rester ici, le salaire est très important et pour le reste, je vous causerez pas de problème»  
  
3 hommes quittèrent rapidement leurs insignes du soleil blanc pour se placer derrière Kabuto.  
  
Kabuto : « je vous féliciter de rejoindre les rangs des ninjas du sons, quand aux autres, je vous laisse passer la nuit ici mais à l'aube, je vous conseilles de disparaître.»  
  
Après avoir jeter un regard noir, Kabuto partit avec ses nouveaux serviteurs en direction de la tour.  
  
Kyo lui se dirigea vers le chariot pour décharger les quelques caisses destinées au village du Sons.  
  
Chef : « on décharge, on passe la nuit ici mais on part à l'aube OK ?»  
  
Kyo et le dernier garde : « bien Chef «  
  
Le déchargement ne dura pas plus de 5 minutes et ils purent dormir dans la tente du soleil blanc.  
  
Tandis que le garde et le chef dormait, Kyo regardait la ville qui devenait de plus en plus bruyants, les filles de joies étaient de sorti et les bars se remplissaient d'ivrognes en tenues de ninjas.  
  
Kyo était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsque il entendit un bruit étranger.  
  
Dans un entrepôt de bois pas loin, 2 hommes dont l'odeur de saké se sentait à des kilomètres rigolaient en voyant une pauvre fille de les bras et les pieds liés.  
  
Ninja 1 : « elle est bien roulée la petite. »  
  
Ninja 2 : « ça c'est sur que le patron les choisis avec soins «  
  
Fille hurlant : « je ne suis pas une putain, mon maître vous tuera «  
  
Ninja 2 : «tu parles du Kabuto mais ma pauvre tu n'étais d'un pion pour lui, il s'est servi de toi que pour passer le temps »  
  
Fille en pleurs : « non, vous mentez »  
  
Ninja 1 : « c'est pas tout mais si on passer à l'action »  
  
Ils s'approchaient de la fille en la bâillonnait et lui bloquant les bras, sorti chacun sortit un kunaï puis commença à lui couper ses vêtements.  
  
« Quel grand courage, 2 contre une, elle doit être super forte pour que vous soyez 2 »  
  
Les 2 hommes se retournèrent pour voir un gamin portant un uniforme noir avec du blanc sur les épaules et une épée à la ceinture contre l'encolure de la porte de service.  
  
Le garçon avança tandis que les 2 ninjas se levèrent le kunaï en main tout en laissant la fille en pleurs.  
  
Ils l'attaquèrent des 2 cotés à la fois, le kunaï visant le cœur de ce prétentieux qui ne bougea pas.  
  
Ils le touchèrent en même temps mais au lieu que la lame s'enfonce dans sa chair, elle continua sa course pour terminer dans le cœur de l'autre.  
  
Ils se tuèrent mutuellement en plantant leurs kunaï dans le cœur de l'autre Le garçon fantôme disparu tandis que son double réel entre par la porte portant une couverture.  
  
Il prit son épée de sa ceinture et coupa les liens qui tenait attacher les bras et les jambes. Elle essaya de cacher sa tenue mais elle semblait apeurait.  
  
Le garçon lui jeta la couverture sur le dos avec une certaine douceur.  
  
Il avait devant lui une jeune fille de 13 ans. Son corps plutôt grande et mince tremblait. Ses cheveux noires lui tombées en arrière jusqu'à la ceinture. Ses yeux verts semblaient confus.  
  
Garçon : « tout va bien ?»  
  
La fille ne répondit pas tant que son trouble est grand.  
  
Garçon en lui essuyant ses larmes: « mon nom est Kyo, je travaille pour le soleil blanc et vous ?»  
  
Fille se frottant les yeux : « moi je m'appelle Rei Kudo et je suis une genin du village du son »  
  
Kyo s'asseyant sur le sol.  
  
Kyo : « vous habitez loin d'ici, je peux vous raccompagnez si vous voulez »  
  
Rei : « non, je veux mourir »  
  
Kyo les yeux s'assombrirent : « pourquoi vous voulez mourir ?»  
  
Rei : « je suis d'un pion dans ce village, que l'on jette quand on n'a plus d'utilité et parce que je suis trop faible»  
  
Kyo :» alors pourquoi tu restes ici?»  
  
Rei : « je ne peux partir du village comme ça »  
  
Kyo : « si vous étés un pion inutile alors personne se souciera de vous »  
  
Rei : « mais comment sortir du village sans se faire prendre ?»  
  
Sur le visage de Kyo apparu un petit sourire  
  
Le matin suivant.  
  
Le convoi repartit avec une seule caisse et un tissu enroulé à l'intérieur du chariot accompagnait du chef, d'un garde et de Kyo en direction de Konoha.  
  
En haut de la tour du serpent.  
  
Orochimaru : « alors ce rapport sur les événements de la nuit dernier »  
  
Kabuto : il y n'eu que 2 morts et ces abrutis se sont entretuer «  
  
Il ne parlait pas des nombreux filles de joies tuer par les ninjas ivre, la promesse de richesse suffisait à attirer les filles pour divertir les troupes de plus en plus nombreuse du village du Son  
  
Kabuto : « Ah, j'oublier, la genin Rei a disparu »  
  
Orochimaru : « je me fout d'elle, elle trop faible pour me servir et puis j'ai d'autres problèmes avec ces assassinats ratés contre Tsunade où ces abrutis ont échoués, il me faut trouver le moyen de soigner mes bras »  
  
Puis Orochimaru se replongea dans ses plans de puissance et de vengeance.  
  
Un peu plus loin sur la route menant à Konoha.  
  
Chef : « tu peux la faire sortir sinon elle va étouffer »  
  
Kyo l'air faux surprit : « de qui vous parlez ?»  
  
Chef : « de la jeune fille que tu as cachée dans le tissu »  
  
Kyo : « Rei, tu peux sortir, la voie est libre »  
  
Le tissu s'ouvrit et une jeune fille sortit et descendit du chariot.  
  
Rei : « monsieur, tout est de ma faute »  
  
Chef se tournant vers Kyo : « toi, tu peux être sûr que tu ne travaillera plus pour le soleil blanc »  
  
Kyo riant : « parfait comme ça je n'aurai pas à démissionner »  
  
Chef : « elle peux nous accompagner mais c'est toi qui lui fournira sa nourriture et une couverture pour la nuit »  
  
Kyo : « no problème »  
  
Le chef et le garde partirent devant tandis que Kin et Kyo restaient à l'arrière du chariot.  
  
Rei : « désole pour tout les ennui que je te cause alors je l'on se connaît à peine »  
  
Kyo : « ne soit pas désole, je vais te dire un secret, je souffre d'une perte de la mémoire total, et j'ai dont profiter du ce convoi pour voyager dans les différents pays mais il semble que personne ne me connaît et puis je ne sait par pourquoi je t'aide, mais il faut croire que j'ai mes raisons pour cela et ne d'inquiète pas pour la nourriture, j'ai un appétit d'oiseau»  
  
Sur une falaise par loin de la route principal.  
  
2 hommes d'une vingtaine d'années portant chacun un manteau noirs avec des nuages rouges dessus regardant la route.  
  
« Pourquoi le boss à envoyer une équipe noire pour détruit ce livre, une équipe rouge aurai suffi »  
  
»Bah, cette mission est trop importante pour une équipe rouge alors le boss préfére faire appel à nous »  
  
Puis il entendit un de ses hommes l'appeler dans sa radio.  
  
Ninja : « chef, le convoi arrive »  
  
L'homme le plus grand se tourna la tête vers la forêt la plus proche de la route pour voir ses hommes se placer selon son plan d'embuscade.  
  
Tandis que le plus jeune aperçu le chariot du soleil blanc arriver, il fit un petit sourire ironique en sortant son katana dans son fourreau.  
  
son épée avait soif de sang neuf comme son propriétaire. 


	13. l’Akatsuki passe à l’attaque

Chapitre 13 : l'Akatsuki passe à l'attaque  
  
La bordure de la forêt se trouvait devant eux, elle était coupée en deux par une route assez grande pour permettre le passage de 2 chariots mis cote à cote. Mais Kyo sentait quelque chose dans l'air qu'il le fit s'arrêter.  
  
Chef : « que t'arrive-t-il ?»  
  
Kyo : « chef, je sens un danger caché dans cette forêt «  
  
Chef : « arrête de te prendre le chou, cette forêt est l'un des plus sûr et elle est trop proche de Konoha pour être rempli de brigands»  
  
Kyo sortit son épée à la vitesse de l'éclair et détourna avec une flèche noire qui se dirigeait vers le chef.  
  
Kyo hurla : « une embuscade »  
  
Une pluie de flèches sortit des arbres en direction du chariot.  
  
Kyo eut juste le temps de mettre le chef et Rei sous le chariot et de se servit de son épée pour dévier une partie des flèches qui tombaient à ses pieds mais il ne pu sauver son compagnon qui ressembler maintenant à un hérisson à piques noirs.  
  
Le chef sous le chariot riposta grâce à son arc et il eut une ombre sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Kyo lui lança son épée à Rei et banda son arc de tout son carquois enfin bref une vingtaine de flèches. Il les lança avec une certaine habilité et tua ou blessa plusieurs ombres dans les branches des arbres ou dans les buissons.  
  
Kyo : « derrière le chariot, vite »  
  
L'instant d'après Rei, le chef et Kyo se trouvait derrière le chariot pour se protéger des flèches.  
  
Chef : « merde, ils doivent être une bonne dizaine au moins »  
  
Rei blanchi : «non, ils sont une cinquantaine caché dans le bois »  
  
Chef se tournant vers Rei le visage ciré : « une cinquantaine »  
  
Rei : « oui, moi j'entends au moins une cinquantaine de sons différents car le cœur humain produit son propre son »  
  
Kyo : « comment sais tu ça ? »  
  
Rei : « mon maître m'a apprit à entendre le son d'un cœur pour pouvoir l'atteindre dans la nuit la plus totale»  
  
Kyo montrant son épée à Rei : « tu sais te servir de ça ? »  
  
Rei : « un peu «  
  
Kyo lui mit l'épée dans les mains : « bah c'est le moment de voir ça «  
  
Rei : « mais toi, tu n'as ....»  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que Kyo fit apparaître une épée dans chaque main et fit quelques mouvements pour montrer sa maîtrise.  
  
Rei : « comment ? »  
  
Tandis qu'ils parlaient, le chef hurla.  
  
Chef : « nous nous rendons. »  
  
Kyo : « chef, ils nous tueront quand ils auront la chose qu'ils recherchent »  
  
Chef : « écoute petit, moi j'ai de l'expérience dans ces choses, ils prendront ce qu'ils veulent puis ils repartiront sans nous toucher »  
  
2 hommes vêtus d'un manteau noir et rouge, l'un le plus petit avec sortit son épée tandis que son compagnon lui ne portait rien sortirent de la forêt d'un pas calme et sur.  
  
Chef : « voici leurs chefs. Si tu veux crever libre à toi, moi je préfère vivre »  
  
Il lança son épée au loin et commença les mains sur la tête à se diriger vers les 2 hommes.  
  
Kyo : « l'imbécile, si ils étaient comme il le dit, ils nous auraient sommer de nous rendre avant de tirer. »  
  
Puis il fixa Rei dans les yeux et rajouta :» Rei quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes derrière le chariot et si il m'arrive quelque chose, tu cours sans te retourner »  
  
Rei : « mais »  
  
Kyo : « il n'y a pas de mais »  
  
Ils entendirent un bruit comme de l'eau qui coulait. Ils se tournaient pour découvrir que le plus petit se trouver derrière le chef du convoi sans sa tête et que le sang commençait à gicler par l'ouverture du cou.  
  
Kyo poussant Rei derrière le chariot : « reste cacher et tu fais ce que je t'es dis »  
  
Homme à l'épée : « et si tu t'en faisais pour toi que pour les autres»  
  
Il se trouvait derrière Kyo et aller le couper en deux grâce à son épée. Kyo la bloqua avec une épée et contre-attaqua avec l'autre.  
  
L'homme fit un bond en arrière et fit une technique de clone pour déstabiliser Kyo en l'attaquant des 2 cotes à la fois.  
  
Kyo lui se servit de ses 2 épées pour contre chacun des attaquants. Quand l'illusion de gauche le traversa, il sut lequel était le vrai et se servit de l'épée de gauche pour trancher celui qu'il bloquer à sa droite.  
  
L'homme disparu avant pour laisser la place à une grosse bûche. Il réapparu à coté de son ami, l'air assez satisfait.  
  
Homme : « il est plutôt bon dans le maniement des épées, tu ne trouves pas »  
  
Jeune homme : « arrête de jouer avec lui, on a assez perdu de temps pour que tu puisse jouer avec les gardes et puis les autres n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'intervenir, Lu Kang »  
  
Lu Kang: « tu me gâche mon petit plaisir et puis il n'avait que 2 gardes assez faible à par lui alors laisse le moi et quand aux autres, ils savaient bien ce qui arrives si on me déranger, Shiga »  
  
Rei entendant cela appela Kyo  
  
Rei : « Kyo, je sais qu'ils sont, ils sont parti de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki, elle regroupe tout les ninjas rebelles de haut niveaux »  
  
Kyo : « on n'est pas dans la merde »  
  
Lu Kang se coupa avec son épée et le sang qui coulait forma des symboles sur la lame.  
  
Lu Kang : « bon on passe niveau supérieur, et toi là-bas tu es bon mais pas assez pour contrer mon épée, elle boit le sang de tout ceux que j'ai tué avec elle pour me transmettre leurs force de minables, petite démonstration »  
  
Puis il disparu pour apparaît devant Kyo en portant un coup vertical.  
  
Le coup alla trop vite pour le parer et l'instant d'après Kyo était projeter au sol prés Shiga avec son bras gauche s'envola dans les airs tandis que son épée disparu dans la fumée noire. L'épée ne pu lui traversa pas le tronc du corps grâce à son autre épée qui réussit à placer le long de son corps.  
  
Kyo essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur son épée mais la perte de son bras le rendait plus faible que jamais.  
  
Kyo : « Rei, fout le camps »  
  
Mais Rei ne bougea pas et articula quelques mots à peine audibles : « peut pas bouger, sort immobilisation »  
  
Kyo sentit un coup de poing qui le désarma et son autre épée disparue également comme la précédente.  
  
Il regarda Shiga et vu qu'il composa une technique.  
  
Kyo le visage essoufflé : « tu ne m'aura pas comme ça»  
  
Shiga : « je crois que si »  
  
Puis il composa un Katon.  
  
Shiga : « fini de jouer, Katon technique suprême de la colonne de feu »  
  
Kyo vit apparaître sur le sol un cercle de feu qui l'entourer pour ensuite se dresser en une immense colonne de feu tournoyant qui lui brûla entièrement le corps pour ensuite disparaît dans le ciel.  
  
Kyo eut un nouveaux fash où il voit une femme moitie humaine et l'autre partie celle d'un serpent avant que les flammes lui lèche le visage et retomba au sol le corps entièrement brûlée.  
  
Dans son âme, son subconscience se tenait devant la porte noire.  
  
« Il est temps pour nous de renaître des flammes de l'enfer et des ténèbres »  
  
Puis il ouvrit la porte et libera un flot de ténèbres qui envahit tout le blanc.  
  
Dans le monde réel.  
  
Lu Kang : « Shiga, tu aurai pu me le laisser non »  
  
Shiga le regard noir : « j'en est eu assez te d'attendre »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le chariot où Rei tétanise ne pouvait toujours pas bouger tandis que l'équipe noire sortait de la forêt.  
  
Lu Kang : « tu n'as pas de chance petite car on ne doit pas laisser de témoin»  
  
Mais avant de porter un coup d'épée sur Rei. Ils entendirent un rire de dément. Il venait du corps complètement cramé qui commençait à se relever. 


	14. le réveil du démon des ténèbres

Chapitre 14 : le réveil du démon des ténèbres.  
  
Tous restèrent pétrifier de terreur.  
  
La chose qui se tenait devant eux avait le corps entièrement brûlé mais ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang.  
  
Il se redressa comme porter par le vent qui commençait a soufflé d'énormes rafales. Son corps commença à se soigner des brûlures tandis que son bras manquant devint de la fumée noire pour se diriger vers son épaule gauche.  
  
Sa peau carbonisée se reconstitua pour devenir noir comme la nuit Pendant cette transformation, un tourbillon d'énergie noire l'entourée. A la fin se tenait devant eux, un être recouvert uniquement d'ombres noires. Quand il bougea le bras et la main gauche pour vérifier si elle répond, elle laissa une traînée de fumée noire dans l'air.  
  
Il émanait de lui une aura de terreur. Tous voyaient la mort en personne.  
  
Lu Kang : « Pas mal ton truc, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas »  
  
Shiga : « Non, arrête »  
  
Lu Kang s'élança avec son épée pour lui trancher le cou.  
  
Mais l'épée fut stoppée avec l'index gauche tandis qu'avec l'autre main, il lui prit le cou et serra si fort que la tête se sépara de son corps et tombèrent au sol.  
  
L'attaque ne dura même pas une seconde. Puis sans se préoccuper du corps à ses pieds il tourna vers Shiga et ses hommes qui commençaient à battre en retraite.  
  
Etre d'une voie sans émotion : « je vais bien rire avec vos cadavres »  
  
Sur ses mots l'être disparu et on entendit des cris de terreur. L'être avait commencé le carnage. Les hommes de Shiga essayaient de sauver leurs peaux en ripostant avec leur arc mais peine perdue.  
  
Les flèches le traversèrent comme si il s'agissait d'une véritable ombre.  
  
Ses mains et ses bras pouvaient s'allonger ou grossirent pour mieux trancher la chair des hommes qui essayaient de fuir.  
  
Tandis que la fumée noire qu'il laissait sur son passage, piquant les yeux et la gorge de ceux qui la respirée  
  
Les hommes furent massacrés comme si ils avaient combattu une bête dotée d'une intelligence humaine.  
  
Au bout de 5 minutes depuis le début du carnage, il avait une cinquante de cadavres mutilées. Puis l'être se tenait devant Shiga, il fit un geste de la main et des lianes noires sortirent des ombres des alentours pour attraper les corps ou les membres coupés pour ensuite les attirées vers eux.  
  
Les corps disparurent dans les ombres sans laisser de traces de leurs existences même pas une coulée de sang.  
  
Shiga cachant sa peur : « je suis impressionné, si tu veux tu peux rejoindre l'Akatsuki »  
  
Etre : « je ne travailles pas pour des amateurs »  
  
Shiga : « alors crève »  
  
Il enclencha sa technique la plus puissante. 2 dragons de feu rouges sortirent de ses mains pour foncer sur l'être vêtu d'ombres L'être fit un coup de vent en bougea simplement sa main mais le vent qu'il produisit suffis à éteindre les dragons de feu.  
  
Etre :» une technique de flammes, et bien je vins d'entrer en possession d'une nouvelle technique »  
  
Shiga :» tu ne pourra jamais maîtriser cette technique »  
  
Mais les mots laissèrent la place à la terreur quand il croisa le regard rouge. De ses mains sortirent deux dragons de feu à la couleur noirs claquant des mâchoires puis sans un mot, les dragons fonçaient sur Shiga  
  
Shiga essaya de se protéger en créant un bouclier de feu mais les dragons le traversaient sans aucune difficulté.  
  
Shiga brûla si fort que ne resta pas de cendres de son corps L'être regarda l'endroit où de la fumée indiqué encore le corps de Shiga puis il se tourna ver le chariot et Rei qui rester sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur. L'être s'approcha d'elle et lui prit tendrement le visage dans ses mains noires.  
  
Etre : « je suis désole mais je dois le faire car ce monde m'intéresse »  
  
A ces mots, les mains appuyèrent sur des centres nerveux bien précis du cerveau tandis qu'il souriait pour endormir Rei. Et c'est la dernière chose que Rei vit avant de sombrer dans un profond et doux sommeil. 


	15. Livraison express pour le Hokage

Chapitre 15 : Livraison express pour le Hokage  
  
Le jour se leva sur le domaine du soleil blanc, chassant les ombres de la nuit. Le domaine comporte d'une grange pour abriter les chariots et les animaux des différents convois du soleil blanc et d'un bâtiment en bois à deux étages avec uniquement des fenêtres sur le coté  
  
Le rez-de-chaussée sert à l'accueil et le stockage des marchandises à transporter entre les différents pays.  
  
Le premier étage lui sert de dortoir pour le gérant et les gardes de passage. Le gérant attendait l'arrivé du dernier convoi qui devait être là depuis hier soirs. Il allait rentrer quand il fit le chariot avec le symbole du soleil sur le bois.  
  
Il fut surprit de voir 2 personnes dessus.  
  
L'un portant l'uniforme des gardes quand à l'autre l'uniforme des genin.  
  
Gérant en arrêtant le chariot : « Putain, il s'est passer quoi pour rentrer comme ça ?»  
  
Garde : « désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi mais tu aura mon rapport dans 2 heures c'est promis»  
  
Le garde prit la caisse à l'arrière du chariot puis avec son compagnon fila vers une destination précise  
  
Bureau de Tsunade.  
  
Tsunade était resté bien tard à son bureau pour examiner les différents rapports des ninjas revenant de mission ou encore des renseignements sur le village du son.  
  
Elle s'était endormie sur son bureau et quand elle sentit une main la secouant. Elle se réveilla en se frottant les yeux pour découvrit 2 personnes dans son bureau donc l'une debout à coté d'elle en habille de garde du soleil blanc, l'autre restant dans son coin.  
  
Ombre : « debout hokage, c'est l'heure de se réveiller »  
  
Tsunade : « alut Kyo, tu es vache avec moi tu aurai pu me laisser dormir encore un peu. Mais Bon passons à autre chose, alors tu travailles pour le soleil blanc maintenant» Elle sait bien qu'il travaillé pour eux  
  
Kyo : « est bien comme boulot, on voit du paysage mais ils n'ont jamais parlé des risques encourus, j'espère qui il y a une prime de risques pour ça»  
  
Tsunade : « u parles de quelques risques»  
  
Kyo : « des risques mineurs comme affronter une équipe de nettoyeurs de l'Akatsuki prés d'ici»  
  
Tsunade se levant d'un coup de son bureau : « pourquoi »  
  
Kyo en montrant du doigts ses pieds: « euh, je pense qu'il voulait cette caisse »  
  
Tsunade entendant cela se leva pour voir aux pieds de Kyo une petite caisse de bois. Kyo l'ouvrit et en sortit un livre énorme avec le symbole du Akatsuki en relief sur la couverture.  
  
Tsunade le prit et lut quelques pages. Elle fut sur le cul  
  
Kyo : « alors ce bouquin, il y a quoi dedans pour avoir une organisation criminelle à ses fesses »  
  
Tsunade : « si ce livre dit vrai alors nous sommes en présence de toutes les informations vitales concernant le Akatsuki comme ces espions secrets dans tous les villages ninjas, les lieux de rencontre des agents etc. etc. de quoi les détruire définitivement»  
  
Kyo : « est de qui devons cela ? »  
  
Tsunade : « à un homme qui avait la charge de tout cela mais le Akatsuki à tué sa famille par erreur alors il a chercher à se venger en nous envoyant ce livre »  
  
Kyo : « super mais avant que vous vous replongiez dans ce livre, laisser moi vous présenter quelqu'un »  
  
Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre ombre qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début de la conversation. Kyo la présenta à Tsunade en se tenant derrière elle.  
  
Kyo : « Tsunade, je te présentes Rei kudo, une ancienne genin du village du son, elle est ici pour demander la protection du village Konoha»  
  
Tsunade : « bien sur mais le conseil voudra une monnaie d'échange »  
  
Rei : « je peux vous parlez les projets de Orochimaru ou vous montrer les différentes techniques du village du sons pour trouver des ripostes efficaces »  
  
Tsunade : « bien alors aujourd'hui tu deviens une genin du village Konoha »  
  
Elle sortit une protection frontale et la tendit à Rei.  
  
Tsunade vit que Kyo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rei pour la rassurer quand elle mit le bandeau sur le front car c'est toujours difficile de renier son village d'origine.  
  
Kyo : « bon, une bonne chose de fait mais il reste encore quelque chose à faire avant de prendre congés de vous »  
  
Tsunade : « laquelle ?»  
  
Kyo sortant un papier : « vous n'avez pas signer le reçu pour la caisse»  
  
Tsunade ria puis signa le papier pour permettre à Kyo et à Rei de pouvoir aller se reposer de leurs aventures aux domaines blanc  
  
Vers midi au domaine blanc  
  
C'est là où l'on retrouve Kyo appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrain de sculpter des motifs sur la flûte de Rei qui était endormi sur l'un des lits du dortoir vêtu de son habit de ninja. Cette flûte, Rei la fabriqué avec la branche morte d'un arbre sur le chemin du retour. C'est son arme de combat, avec elle Rei pouvait créer de ultrasons pour perturber l'adversaire.  
  
On lui avait appris comment faire si son arme était brisée ou perdu car Kyo et Rei étaient partis si vite du village du son que Rei n'a que les vêtements qu'elle porte.  
  
Kyo regardait l'immense citée fortifié de Konoha par la fenêtre. Tandis qu'il avait été chez Tsunade son réseau d'éclaireurs de l'ombre c'étaient mis en marche et grâce à eux il savait où se trouver tous les points stratégiques de cette ville de ninjas comme la salle des rouleaux interdits.  
  
Puis Il avait envoyé un espion pour surveiller chacune de ses proies.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et bien sûr Sakura.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et grâce à ses pouvoirs des ténèbres, il pouvait voir à traverse les yeux de ses espions si il le désirait mais sinon ils remplissaient leurs mission d'observateurs en le tenant informé de leurs découvertes  
  
Il vit que l'équipe de Naruto sera de retour à la cité vers le début de la nuit. Rei commença à se réveiller et Kyo coupa la liaison avec son espion. Rei cliqua des yeux et vint Kyo fini la décoration de sa flûte.  
  
Rei : « bonjour Kyo »  
  
Kyo : « salut Rei, bien dormi »  
  
Rei : « oui »  
  
Puis sur ces mots, Rei se leva de son lit et fit quelques mouvements des bras pour se réveiller.  
  
Kyo lui fini la flûte et la lançai à Rei.  
  
Kyo :» essaye la pour voir si elle fonctionne parfaitement »  
  
Rei fit quelques notes légères à entendre.  
  
Rei : « elle a une meilleure sonorité qu'avant, merci Kyo pour les motifs et le reste »  
  
Kyo : « bah, tu n'as pas à me remercier car maintenant c'est à toi de faire tes preuves dans ce village »  
  
Rei : « oui, je vais faire de mon mieux »  
  
Kyo : « bon si on aller déjeuner et faire quelques courses pour que tu puisses te changer »  
  
Kyo et Rei descendirent aux rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Tandis que Rei mangea, Kyo remit son rapport sur l'attaque du convoi et sa lettre de démission au gérant.  
  
Gérant : « puisque tu es le seul survivant, tu reçois toutes les primes de risques ainsi que tout les salaires des gardes soit en bref dix milles pièces »  
  
Rei recracha son thé qu'elle busait quand elle entendit la somme, Kyo pesa la bourse de cuir puis la fit disparaître dans sa cape.  
  
Toute le reste journée Kyo et Rei firent les magasins où Rei pu renouvelle sa garde robes en tenue de ninja et kimonos de différentes motifs sans attirer l'attention des vendeurs et des clients.  
  
Le soir venu  
  
Tsunade avait avertir Kyo et Rei qu'elle avait pris le temps pour trouver un appartement de fonction pour Rei uniquement car Kyo lui n'est pas un ninja de konoha. Simplement un étranger de passage officiellement pour le conseil, inoffensive pour certains, dangereux pour d'autres mais pour l'instant Kyo et Rei visitèrent l'appartement meublé qui était proche du bureau d'administratifs.  
  
Kyo rangea les différents achats dans les placards tandis que Rei essayait le lit.  
  
Rei : « ce lit va me changer du lit de camp que j'avais là-bas »  
  
Kyo : « bon, je vais te laisser »  
  
Rei : « tu ne restes pas »  
  
Kyo : « non, je vais te laisser de reposer car je penses que tu rencontreras ton équipe assez rapidement et de plus tu auras s'en doute quelques interrogateurs rien de méchant pour voir si tu n'es pas une espionne double et puis j'ai quelques trucs à faire »  
  
Kyo fit ses adieux à Rei puis il sorti. Il fit quelques pas quand son espion qui surveiller Sakura lui transmis son rapport la concernant. Sa famille avait emprunté une forte somme pour aider une cousine malade qui avait besoin de subir une opération très coûteuse à un préteur sur gage doublé d'une crapule du nom de Lee Wu.  
  
Il avait réclamer à la famille Harumo de mettre leurs fille en gage car il savait que la famille ne pourrait pas payer leur emprunt plus les intérêts compris.  
  
Ses projets pour Sakura étaient de la vendre comme servante assassin pour une famille des alentours.  
  
En entendant cela Kyo fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je crois que monsieur Lee Wu va recevoir une visite de courtoisie de l'ombre »  
  
Lee Wu était en train de fermer sa boutique de préteur sur gages. Il ferma le verrou de la porte quand les lumières des lampes sautèrent. Maudissant sa malchance il rechercha une bougie pour s'éclairé. Une fois la bougie allumé, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Une ombre se trouvait caché dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Lee Wu fit sonner une clochette mais rien ne se passa.  
  
Ombre : « tes chiens de garde ne viendront pas »  
  
Lee Wu : « alors que me veux tu ? »  
  
Ombre : « je suis venu juste payer la dette des Harumo »  
  
Lee Wu : « juste ça alors c'est douze milles pièces »  
  
L'ombre jeta une bourse sur la table qui se vida en répandant son contenu. Des centaines de pièces.  
  
Lee Wu se précipita pour compter cette fortune tombée du ciel.  
  
Ombre : « je veux le contrat de la famille Harumo »  
  
Lee Wu : « je ne sais plus où elle est mais je me souviendrai qu'elle a été payé »  
  
L'ombre sortit sa main des ténèbres pour montrer un rouleau avec le sceau des Harumo.  
  
Ombre : « je penses que c'est le contrat que vous et la famille Harumo avaient signé »  
  
Lee Wu : « euh oui je crois »  
  
Le rouleau s'enflamma dans la main sous les yeux terrifiés de Lee Wu.  
  
Ombre : « et vous direz à la famille Harumo que leur dette fut payé par un ami, compris »  
  
Lee Wu : «com compris »  
  
Puis l'ombre disparu complètement de la salle tandis que Lee Wu s'essuya le front.  
  
Après de là se trouver le restaurant de ramen préfère de Naruto.  
  
Il mangea son cinq bol de ramen quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour découvrir.  
  
Naruto : « Kyo, tu es de retour »  
  
Kyo : « et oui, je suis de retour »  
  
Naruto : « c'est Sakura qui va être content, elle attendais ton retour avec impatience »  
  
Kyo : « oui je sais mais avant j'ai quelque chose à de demander »  
  
Naruto : « je t'écoutes »  
  
Kyo : « pas ici, dans la forêt »  
  
Kyo paya les ramens de Naruto puis partir avec lui dans une partie de la forêt assez sombre. Arriver dans une prairie éclairée par dans lambeaux tout autours.  
  
Naruto se demanda ce quel voulait Kyo Kyo se retourna précipitamment que Naruto sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup d'épée qui venait d'apparaître dans la main de Kyo.  
  
Naruto : « tu es devenu fou »  
  
Kyo : « peut être, peut être pas »  
  
Puis Kyo fonça sur Naruto l'épée en avant 


	16. le passé de Kyo

Chapitre 16 : le passé de Kyo.  
  
Naruto riposta en bloquant l'épée avec un kunaï mais la force de Kyo était surprenante. Naruto passa pardessus Kyo en évitant l'épée noire et essaya de l'attaquait dans le dos hélas Kyo pivota sur lui même ce qui eu pour conséquence que Naruto se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe.  
  
Naruto : «Merde il est aussi fort que je le penser, je dois utiliser le chakra du démon »  
  
Naruto se concentra et fit appelle au chakra rouge du démon renard à neuf queues Kyubi. Il se passa la même chose lors du match contre Neji. Naruto se retrouva avec un halo de couleur orange. Sa force et sa vitesse se trouvèrent plus élevé que la dernière fois Il fonça sur Kyo qui n'eu pas le temps de bouger qui se retrouva dans un cratère. Naruto s'appuya sur lui et commença à le marteler de coups de poings sur le visage. Kyo essaya un peu de se protéger le visage puis il arrêta les poings de Naruto en les attrapant. Puis envoya Naruto au loin d'une simple poussée. Il se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche de sa main droite.  
  
Kyo : « pas mal mais fini te jouer si on passer au niveau supérieur »  
  
Naruto eu juste le temps de voir quelque chose de noir envahir le corps de Kyo puis le néant absolu.  
  
Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux c'est lui qui se trouver dans un cratère regardant Kyo dans ses habits était redevenu normale pointant une épée en direction de sa gorge. Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal et la force du démon l'avait quitté, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort arriver. Mais rien n'arriva, quand il décida de rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Il se redressa d'un bond mais ses blessures le rendait trop faible pour continuer un combat perdu d'avant.  
  
Kyo lui souriait.  
  
Naruto : « je peux savoir ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit »  
  
Kyo : « oh ça, c'est juste un petit test pour voir ton niveau »  
  
Naruto surprit : « quel niveau ? »  
  
Kyo : « celui de ton démon, je le classerai dans la classe S »  
  
Naruto : « de quoi tu parles là ? »  
  
Kyo : « de rien, juste je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais avec ton démon intérieur»  
  
Naruto : « et pourquoi ça »  
  
Kyo : « parce que toi et moi, on se ressemble, nous sommes des réceptacles de démon »  
  
Naruto : « quoi »  
  
Kyo : « euh, oui petite rectification, tu es un réceptacle car tu es né humain un court instant avant de recevoir le démon en toi alors que moi je suis né en étant moitie humain moitie démon »  
  
Naruto pointant du doigt Kyo : « tu as retrouver la mémoire »  
  
Kyo : « gagner, je sais que tu étais intelligent mais que tu faisais l'andouille pour te faire remarquer »  
  
Naruto : « et qui es-tu en réalité ? »  
  
Kyo : « mon véritable nom est Matt Kerrigan et je viens d'une autre dimension »  
  
Naruto : « quoi, tu viens d'une autre dimension » Matt: « une dimension où vives encore des démons »  
  
Naruto : « es-tu un démon destructeur de vie ?»  
  
Matt : « non, mais si tu veux je te raconte mon histoire »  
  
Naruto : « oui, j'aimerai bien savoir t'où tu viens »  
  
Matt : « mon enfance fut faites de solitudes, j'ai appris seul comme me débrouiller car en ces temps là, il y avait la guerre dans chaque états, pays ou royaume, mes parents ont disparu juste après ma naissance comme si ils fuyaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose bref je du trouver les moyens te survivre en volant ma nourriture, en dormant dans les granges les plus sordide puis un jour, à l'age de cinq ans, je fut surpris par une bande de mercenaires que je volais leur rations.  
  
Ils m'attrapait puis me conduisit à leur chef, un gros porc qui vivait en se goinfrant des plats les plus gras.  
  
Il me dit que sa troupe de mercenaires avait besoin de sang neuf bref de nouvelles recrues. Il me donna le choix de mourir toute suite ou de mourir sur un champ de bataille. Je choisis le champ de bataille. »  
  
Naruto : « mais tu n'avais que cinq ans et on t'envoyer te battre »  
  
Matt : « tu sais dans mon monde, les enfants sont enrôlés dés qu'ils sache marcher puis envoyer sur le champs sans aucun entraînement.  
  
Mais j'eu plus de chance d'eux car c'est le porc qui pris mon entraînement en main mais avec lui l'enfer aurai été un paradis pour moi, si j'avais su car il me fit travailler comme une bête de somme puis jusqu'au l'age de dix ans m'envoya en premier ligne me battre ou sur des mission de meurtres dans les châteaux ennemis.  
  
A l'age de dix ans moi et la compagnie eûmes la mission d'escorté une princesse enfui de son royaume vers les armées qui lui son rester fidèle.  
  
Cette princesse ressemblait de beaucoup à Sakura même age que moi à l'époque et aussi même caractère très doux et très bon envers les autres.  
  
En chemin nous fumes attaqué par une armée ennemi, la confrontation tourna en faveur de nos adversaires alors le chef me donna l'ordre de fuir avec la princesse. Je ne pu refuser.  
  
La princesse et moi nous enfuyons vers les armées libres et durant le reste du voyage, je la protégeai des différents dangers et elle pendant les pauses me soigna.  
  
Elle me disait des mots gentils alors que je n'ai connu que les ordres A la fin du voyage elle me proposa de l'aider à reconquérir son royaume. J'ai accepté sans réfléchir. »  
  
Naruto : « tu l'aimais ? »  
  
Matt : « oui enfin je croyais car quand la bataille final eu lieu prés du château, j'eu décider d'en finir avec l'imposteur et avec une petite troupe sous mon commandements j'attaqua le château des qu'il fut vider de ses troupes parties combattre l'armée principale.  
  
Le combat dans le château fut le plus chaotique que j'ai vu.  
  
Mais j'ai réussis à trouver l'imposteur sur les remparts et c'est alors que mon combat contre lui commença de la manière la plus violente possible.  
  
Les bruits que nous faisions arrêtèrent les autres qui nous regardait nous battre.  
  
La princesse arriva au moment où l'imposteur me désarma et me fit tomber à genoux Il alla me donne le coup de grâce quand je fit apparaître pour la premier fois une épée noire que je plongea dans son cœur et mourus sur le coup.  
  
Ce fut la victoire pour les soldats de la princesse et pour elle aussi car elle reprenait son royaume, mais je sentis quelque chose de malsain dans l'air sans savoir quoi.  
  
Il eu une grande fête pour célébrer la victoire et récompenser les plus courageux des soldats et des commandants  
  
Tout les commandants se trouvaient devant le trône où la future reine remit les médailles et autres distinctions.  
  
La médaille pour le plus grands soldats et le plus peureux étaient pour la fin  
  
Bien sur à la fin, il ne restait que moi et le plus grand peureux de l'armée. La princesse s'approcha de moi et sortit d'un coffrets la médaille du courage et la remit ... »  
  
Matt semblait ne pas vouloir continuer mais Naruto voulait savoir.  
  
Matt : « elle la remit au trouillard, la médaille du courage et commença à partir vers son trône. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'assit, elle se retourna vers moi et me jeta à mes pieds avec un air détint le médaillon que voila »  
  
Matt sortit de sa cape le médaillon où était représenter le crâne blanc et l'étoile rouge.  
  
Matt : « au début il n'avait que le crâne pour dire que je mérite que la mort puis j'ai rajouté l'étoile pour que ce médaillon devient mon sceau.  
  
Pour en revenir à mon histoire, après la remise des médailles, plus personne ne me parla. Moi je voulais comprend pourquoi elle avait fait cela puis un pagne vint me voir pour me dire que la princesse voulait me voir en privée, je ne me suis pas méfier et je suis tomber dans un piége tendu par elle-même »  
  
Il retira son bandeau pour montrer sa cicatrice à Naruto.  
  
Matt : « c'est elle qui me fit cette cicatrice, comme tu le sait les démons cicatrices plus vite que les humains mais j'ai décider de garder cette cicatrice jusqu'au jour où je penserai avoir retrouver l'amour sincère.  
  
Je réussis à m'enfuir mais j'étais trop blessé par les gardes que je tombai d'épuisements. Quand je rouvrit les yeux c'était pour voir plusieurs démons m'entourées. Je sauta et fit apparaître une épée dans ma main ce qui fit peur.  
  
Voyant leur peur, je tournai les yeux autour de moi pour voir des femmes démon mais aussi des êtres humains, des familles d'humains et de démons fuyant quelque chose.  
  
Leur chef était le plus vieux des démons le plus puissant et aussi un voyant. C'est grâce à lui que je découvris mes origines. J'étais le fruit d'une création noire »  
  
Naruto : « une création noire »  
  
Matt : « oui, c'est un rituel permettant à un dieu des ténèbres de venir dans le monde sous la forme d'un humain. «  
  
Naruto : « pourquoi un humain »  
  
Matt : « un humain est très fort sur un plan magiques mais bon quelque chose à merder et je reçu tous ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance mais pas sa personnalité car quelque dieu des ténèbres peut invoquer si il le désire des hordes entiers de montres à son services. Quand j'ai su cela, j'ai passé un an pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs de l'ombre avec le chef du convoi des réfugiés qui m'aida à débloquer mes pouvoirs et ma connaissance démonique. A la fin je contrôlais à la perfection mes pouvoirs et à la tête de mon armée personnelle j'envahis le royaume de cette reine sans honneur et fit cadeau de ses terres aux réfugiées pour en faire leur patrie où humain et démon puissent vivre en paix »  
  
Naruto : « et la reine, »  
  
Matt : « je ne l'ai pas tuée, elle et son entourage furent enfermés dans le château et je lançai une malédiction sur eux. Ils vivront avec la haine des gens qui sont morts pour eux toute leurs vie Puis j'ai continué mon chemin, louant mes services au humain et aux démon en échange de techniques quelconque jusqu'à que l'on m'envoie dans ton monde»  
  
Naruto : « et quels sont tes pouvoirs ?»  
  
Matt : « je contrôle les ombres, je fais ce qui me plais avec et l'un de mes pouvoirs ultime sont les yeux de diable, elles me permet de copier tout technique que je vois et de double son efficacité »  
  
Naruto : « on dirai la technique de Sasuke »  
  
Matt : « ses ancêtres ont du connaître des démon puissant pour l'avoir »  
  
Naruto : « j'ai une dernier question, pourquoi tu restes ici car si tu es si puissant que tu le dis pourquoi ne rentre pas chez toi »  
  
Matt : « j'aime bien cet endroit, je m'y sens bien et puis j'ai quelque chose à te proposer »  
  
Naruto : « laquelle ? »  
  
Matt : « te proposer de d'aider à devenir comme moi»  
  
Naruto resta sans voix, l'homme devant lui venait de lui proposer de devenir un démon. 


	17. la proposition de Matt

Chapitre 17 : les propositions de Matt  
  
Naruto resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes. Le silence fut coupé par Matt.  
  
Matt : « je sais que c'est un choix difficile mais ce que tu ignores c'est que ton sceau devient de plus en plus fragile, si cela continue alors le sceau sera brisé et ton démon sera libre mais avant tu sombrera peu à peu dans la folie »  
  
Naruto : « combien de temps avant cela ? »  
  
Matt : « grand max, un an »  
  
Naruto en pensant à Gaara : « cela ne me laisse pas le choix que t'accepter ta proposition »  
  
Matt : « mais il y a une autre possibilité »  
  
Naruto : « laquelle ?»  
  
Matt : « de te retirer le démon de ton corps mais bien sur il y a des risques plus important comme la mort et des séquelles ensuite comme une perte important de puissance »  
  
Naruto : « et comment tu va faire ? «  
  
Matt : « par des sorts très puissants que moi seul connais et je ne t'en dirai pas plus car je ne veux pas interférer dans ton choix  
  
Naruto : «chacune des propositions ont leurs avantages et les inconvénients laquelle choisir »  
  
Matt : « si tu veux, comme je sais que tu parts en mission secret demain matin avec ton maître, Sasuke, Neji et gros sourcils avec leur maître alors je te laisse du temps de la mission qui dure 1 semaine pour te décider »  
  
Naruto : « comment tu sais ça ? »  
  
Matt : « j'ai mes sources »  
  
Naruto : « et puis toi du fait quoi en attendant »  
  
Matt : « moi, je vais faire ce que je fais le mieux»  
  
Naruto : « et tu fais quoi de mieux »  
  
Matt : « me fondre dans la masse en attendant mon heure »  
  
Naruto :» d'accord, je te donnerai ma réponse a mon retour »  
  
Matt : « pas de problème mais avant, n'oublie pas que mon nom est Kyo et que je suis toujours amnésique mais pas pour longtemps car j'ai trouvé une histoire qui marche du tonnerre sur mon passée d'ici »  
  
Naruto : « et lequel ? »  
  
Kyo : « tu le sera en temps utile, aller à dans une semaine et ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres et surtout pour Hinata, je la surveillerai pour toi »  
  
Naruto : « merci mon ami »  
  
Kyo disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire tandis que Naruto se dirigea vers son appartement pour préparer son voyage pour une mission spéciale pour le hokage.  
  
Kyo lui se posa sur une branche pour pouvoir se reposer et attendre que le jour se lever pour voir ce qu'il va faire dans cette nouvelle vie. 


	18. la nouvelle vie de Matt

Chapitre 18 : la nouvelle vie de Matt  
  
Le jour se leva sur la demeure Harumo.  
  
Sakura bailla à cause manque de sommeil car elle avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à la réaction de Kyo quand il saura que le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert fut vendu pour rembourser les dettes de sa famille car Sa famille avait de gros problème d'argent et que ses parents lui avaient demandé de vendre le bracelet pour éviter qu'elle devient une esclave.  
  
Elle n'a pas su comment refuser et son père avait réussit à vendre le bracelet le montant de la dette et des intérêts inclus.  
  
Elle entendit son père rentre de son rendez-vous avec Lee Wu à travers le plancher et puis elle entendit son père discuter avec sa mère.  
  
Elle comprit très rapide que quelqu'un se faisait passer pour un ami à eux était passer avant lui et avait régler leur ardoise mais quand son père pour faire plaisir à sa fille alla rechercher le bracelet.  
  
Il était déjà vendu à une personne que le vendeur ne su décrire.  
  
Sakura ne pu retenir sa peine et sortit par la fenêtre sans s'habiller plus chaudement tandis que son père monta les marches de l'escaliers pour aller la voir et pour s'excuser de la vend inutile de son bijou préfère. Sakura courut sans se retourner pour oublier et se retrouva prés de la forêt de la mort. Elle tomba à genoux à cause de la fatigue du au manque de sommeil puis elle sentit un vent froid glacé son corps.  
  
Elle essaya une technique pour se réchauffer mais son niveau de chakra était au plus bas et n'avait plus de force pour avancer.  
  
Elle sentit quelque de chaud et douce que l'on posa délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna pour voir Kyo sans sa cape.  
  
Sa joie mais aussi sa peine furent grandes, elle baissa les yeux tandis que Kyo lui se baissa pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle de Sakura.  
  
Kyo : « bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ? «  
  
Sakura leva ses yeux pour se perdre dans ceux de Kyo : « Kyo pardonne moi »  
  
Kyo : « pourquoi »  
  
Sakura : « j'ai vendu le bracelet que tu m'avais donnée pour aider ma famille »  
  
Kyo : « A tu parles de ça »  
  
Kyo fit apparaître le bracelet dans sa main  
  
Sakura : « Comment »  
  
Kyo : « quand je suis rentre de mission, j'ai vu ton père entrer dans une boutique et j'ai vu ton bracelet échangé contre une forte somme d'argent »  
  
Sakura : « Kyo, je ... »  
  
Kyo en faisait disparaître le bracelet : « ne dit rien car tu devais avoir une bonne raison de faire cela et tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi mais tu doit comprendre que je ne peut te le rendre »  
  
Sakura : « oui je comprend, merci Kyo »  
  
Kyo : « viens je te ramènes, ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude »  
  
Sakura essaya de se lever mais la fatigue la fit trébucher. Kyo l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à chez elle. Durant le voyage Sakura profita du transport pour se sentir en sécurité contre la poitrine de Kyo.  
  
Pendant 2 jours. Sakura profita de chaque moment de libre pour retrouver Kyo qui l'attendait dans la forêt de la mort. Kyo lui raconta son passée car durant son voyage qui avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il faisait parti d'un clan de ninjas qui sait manier le sabre comme personne mais qui était resté neutre durant les grandes guerres de ninja. Il n'avait rien dit au hokage car il ne savait pas encore comment choisi son destin.  
  
Durant les moments où il était seul dans la forêt, il réfléchissait à son avenir. Resté un soldat sans maître ou devenir un ninja de Konoha.  
  
Le dernier choix lui semblé le mieux, de ne être plus sur les routes à traîner sans but, avoir enfin un chez soi. Il décida de rester même si Naruto refuserai son aide. Il voulait le dire à Sakura en premier mais elle était partie avec Hinata, Ino avec leur maître Kurenai pour une mission qui durait jusqu'au retour de Naruto.  
  
Mais prés de la montagne Katon.  
  
Des hommes vêtus de robes rouges étaient entrain de peintre un motif sur le sol avec du sang humain. Quand ils eurent fini, ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'a attendre les futures sacrifices pour invoquer le démon des ténèbres. 


	19. la cérémonie d’une création noire

Chapitre 19 : la cérémonie d'une création noire.  
  
Kyo mit le temps qui restés avant le retour de Naruto et de Sakura pour faire mieux connaissance avec les autres apprentis. Il devint bon copain avec Shikamaru en le battant à chaque fois qu'ils aux échecs.  
  
Puis quand Naruto et son équipe furent de retour de leur mission. Kyo lui dit qui avait plus de temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition car il avait décider de rester aux village. Naruto fut enchanté car il n'avait toujours pas pris décision. Durant cette discussion, ils sentirent quelques choses de très maléfiques dans l'air. Kyo en ressentant cela compris immédiatement ce qui arriver. Une création noire comme lui. Mais avant de partir dans de faux accusations, Kyo fit des recherches et découvrit que ce soir la lune sera rouge (un événement rare qui a lieu tout les cinq milles ans) puis que l'endroit où Sakura et son équipe, la montagne Katon se trouver prés d'un lieu où se rassemble les quatre éléments (feu, air, terre, eau) et il n'arrivait pas à contacter son espion des ombres. Avec ces informations Kyo et Naruto fonçaient chez Tsunade pour demander d'envoyée des équipes là-bas mais il faut au moins une jours pour y aller.  
  
Kyo : « ce sera trop tard, il faut agir maintenant »  
  
Conseiller : « je vous demande de vous calmer, vous parler au Hokage »  
  
Kyo eut les yeux qui devenait rouges et se tourna vers le conseiller.  
  
Kyo en colère : « je m'en fout que ce soit le Hokage, si elle ne veut rien faire alors j'agirai selon mes méthodes » Puis il prit Naruto avec lui et se dirigeaient vers la place devant la montagne des Hokages.  
  
Naruto : « pourquoi, on est là »  
  
Mais Kyo lui n'écouta pas et leva le bras vers le ciel.  
  
Kyo : « je t'appelle dragon du ciel noire, répond à l'appel de ton maître »  
  
Le ciel se déchira et les habitants purent tous voir un dragon immense et noir sortir du trou dans le ciel.  
  
Il se posa devant Kyo et s'inclina pour montrer sa soumission.  
  
Kyo : « la monture de ses messieurs est arrivé, si tu veux Shikamaru, tu peux venir avec nous pour aller sauver Ino »  
  
Shikamaru sortit de sa cachette et tous montèrent sur le dragon qui battit des ailes pour s'envoler tandis que les habitants étaient toujours sous le choc de l'apparition du dragon.  
  
Ils arrivèrent prés de la montagne quand le soleil commencer à tomber. Là ils découvrirent une rivière.  
  
Kyo dit à Naruto très bas : « nous ne pouvons pas nous servir de nos pouvoirs de démon »  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la rivière et goûta l'eau.  
  
Kyo : « l'endroit où à lieu la cérémonie doit être dans une grotte prés du feu et de l'eau et l'eau de cette rivière est encore froid alors on va nager dans le sens du courant »  
  
Ils nagèrent jusqu'à arriver dans une grotte où plusieurs hommes vêtus de robes rouges étaient entrain d'attendre quelque chose au milieu. Ils arrivèrent à sortir de l'eau sans attirer l'attention des innombrables gardes qui étaient présentes. Ils découvraient les filles et leur maître attachait par des chaînes maintenues par des poteaux. Elles semblaient sauf mais avaient de multiples blessures sur le corps, preuves qu'elles avaient combattu mais elles avaient perdus. Au centre de la grotte, un pentacle dessiné et en son centre, un homme qui bougea ses bras d'une manière bizarre.  
  
Kyo : « merde, il a commencé, Shikamaru, tu peux le contrôler avec ta technique des ombres »  
  
Shika : « non, il est trop loin et de plus si il hurle, on aura tout les gardes sur le dos »  
  
Kyo : »Il ne peut parler pendant l'incantation et on va s'approcher de lui et des filles par le haut »  
  
Naruto et compagnie comprit et commença à marcher sur le mur pour rejoindre le plafond. Après quelques instant ,ils étaient derriere un roche prés des filles et de l'homme.  
  
Naruto : « Allons les libérer » Kyo : « Non, elles sont sous l'effet d'un sort »  
  
Shika : « Que faussons nous alors ? »  
  
Kyo : « Shikamaru, toi tu vas posséder l'homme et tu suivra mes indications et toi Naruto, tu vas mettre ceci dans la bouche des filles » en montrant les objets.  
  
Naruto : « Mais.... »  
  
Kyo : « Ne discute pas mes ordres »  
  
Naruto partit avec les objets et Shikamaru prit le contrôle de l'homme et suivit les indications de Kyo. L'homme ne comprit pas sur le coup et à la fin il s'écroula sur le sol et le corps se mit à trembler et dans un bruit de flamme et de fumée noire. Un monstre de fumée apparut en sortant du corps de l'homme.  
  
Démon : « je suis de retour dans cette dimension pour renaître de mes cendres mais j'ai besoin de l'âme de jeunes filles pour regagner ma puissance d'antan »  
  
Il se rapprocha des filles et hurla de rage : « Comment »  
  
Naruto avait mis un kunai dans la bouche des filles. Kyo et shikamaru sortirent et assomma tout les hommes présents mais un homme réussit à déclencher l'alarme. Tandis que Shikamaru se rapprocha de Ino, Kyo lui défia le monstre du regard  
  
Kyo : alors on ne peut pas renaître alors tu dégage de cette dimension  
  
Monstre avec un petit sourire : « tu as gagner, je me retire mais vous allez payer cette affront de votre vie »  
  
Et sur ses mots la grotte se mit à trembler de tout cotés et les gardes commençaient à arriver. Tandis que le démon disparaissait, Naruto et Shikamaru détachèrent les filles.  
  
Kyo : « Merde, elles sont encore sous l'emprise du sort »  
  
Les gardes allaient arriver et la peur ainsi que la mort commençait se répandre dans la grotte.  
  
Naruto : « là, un canot »  
  
Ils crurent être sauver et tandis qu'ils couraient vers le canot avec leurs amies dans les bras. Ils déchantèrent quand ils virent que le canot ne pouvait contenir que cinq personnes. Quatre places étaient bien sur pour les filles mais la cinquième place était pour qui.  
  
Avant que Shikamaru ait dit un mot, il fut à moitie assommé par Naruto et Kyo. Ils le déposa dans le canot avec les filles puis commençaient à pousser le canot dans l'eau en priant que le courant leurs soit favorables.  
  
Shkamaru : « Non, attendez » Kyo : « il faut que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper des gardes et toi, tu n'as plus de force après avoir utiliser ta technique aussi longtemps alors tu vas nous gêner plus qu'aux choses »  
  
Shikamaru : « Vous allez mourir si vous restez là »  
  
Shikamaru vit bien sur le visage de ses amis, la résignation de leur vie pour les sauver des gardes.  
  
Kyo : « Peut-être mais la vie de la personne que l'on aime est plus important que la sien »  
  
Il regarde Sakura endormi et lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Naruto : « Je suis d'accord avec toi »  
  
Et lui regarda Hinata sans la toucher.  
  
Shikamaru : « Mais »  
  
Kyo : « tu aurai fait la même chose pour Ino, allez adieu »  
  
Naruto : « et dit leur bien toute l'histoire »  
  
Et le canot commença à s'éloigner du quai, pousser par le courant  
  
Shikamaru vit que Kyo et Naruto se regardaient un court instant et avec un sourire mystérieux  
  
Kyo : « c'est une bonne nuit pour mourir »  
  
Naruto : « Oui, mais j'ai quand même un regret »  
  
Kyo : « celui de n'être pas devenu le plus grand Hokage du monde »  
  
Naruto : « en autre mais c'est d'avoir jamais avouer mes sentiments pour elle »  
  
Kyo : « tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, aller que la fête commence »  
  
Puis sur ces mots, Kyo et Naruto se jetèrent sur une mer déchaînée de gardes.  
  
Shikamaru vit le début du combat et pria d'un miracle arrive mais il n'arriva pas.  
  
Shikamaru et les filles furent secouru, une heure après par une équipe de ninjas envoyé par Tsunade et la famille hyuga. Il crut à un miracle et pensa qu'il pouvait encore sauver ses compagnons mais avant qu'il fasse un pas en direction de la montagne.  
  
Elle explosa dans un grondement de tonnerre et des débris de pierre s'envolèrent dans le ciel pour atterrir sur le sol avec fracas. Tandis d'une partie de l'équipe alla en direction des décombres. L'autre emmena Shikamaru et les filles encore endormis au village de Konoha 


	20. epilogue

Epilogue: la conclusion de l'aventure  
  
2 jours plus tard.  
  
Sakura, Hinata et Ino se réveillèrent et elles découvrirent qu'elles étaient dans une chambre à l'hôpital. Shikamaru se leva de sa chaise et hurla dans le couloir qu'elles étaient réveillées. Tous leurs amis étaient là sans Kyo et Naruto.  
  
Elles se demandaient pourquoi, ils n'étaient pas là.  
  
On leurs raconta leurs mésaventures.  
  
A la fin, elles demandèrent les yeux remplis de larmes si on les avait retrouvés.  
  
Sur ces mots entra Kakashi, c'était lui qui était le chef d'équipe qui chercher dans les décombres de la montagne.  
  
Elles crurent qu'ils les avaient trouvé en mauvais états mais en vie mais il sortit de son dos.  
  
Le manteau orange de Naruto entièrement lacérés et le bandeau de Kyo brûlé sur certains partis. Il n'avait pas pu retrouver les corps car la grotte fut entièrement rasée et que grâce à ces vêtements que l'on pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient morts en combattant. Sakura et Hinata ne purent arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues malgré les paroles bienveillantes des leurs amis.  
  
Le lendemain, il eu l'enterrement. Bien que Tsunade l'ai demander, il n'eu personne en dehors de leurs amis, les parents de leurs amis et maîtres devant l'autel de Naruto et Kyo. Tout le reste du village était trop heureux car ils étaient enfin débarrassé le démon renard était véritablement mort et que son ami ne devait mieux. Tsunade fit un court discours mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle avait commencé à apprécier Naruto pour sa volonté à devenir Hokage et Kyo pour sa simplicité. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient comme une feuille d'automne qui ne laisse q'un son triste derrière elle et disparaît en un clin d'œil. Tous firent une prière devant l'autel où se trouver la photo de Naruto et de Kyo. Puis tous retournèrent vers eux car la vie continuait même pour deux personnes Sakura et Hinata. Elles savent qu'elles devaient continuer pour que le sacrifice de Naruto et de Kyo ne serve à quelques choses de positifs. Sakura se promit de devenir une véritable ninja et Hinata de devenir le chef de sa famille en leurs noms. Elles rentrèrent chez eux à la nuit tombée, le cœur encore lourds de chagrins.  
  
FIN  
  
A quelques lieux du village. Prés des décombres de la montagne encore éclairés par les torches laissées par l'équipe de recherche. Une main entièrement noire sortie avec violence puis une autre qui elle était recouverte de fourrures rouges. A la fin deux formes ressemblant à des montres sortirent des décombres et poussèrent des hurlements pour crier leurs rages de tuer.  
  
FIN ????  
  
Et voila cette histoire est terminé, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot d'encouragement et je remercie chaleureusement Babel pour son aide précieuse et ses conseils avisées

* * *

La suite de mon histoire se nommera la vengeance des démons mais je pense l'écrit pendant les grandes vacances alors patience 


	21. désolé

Bonjour a tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et qui attendent la suite de mon histoire.

Je tiens à vous remercier de vos messages mais je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas si je peux continuer mon histoire, je suis en panne d'inspiration alors la suite sera suspends durant une durée inter terminé

Je vous souhaite une bon continuation pour ceux qui écrit et pour les autres une bonne lecture.


End file.
